Swan Princess
by LarkaSpirit
Summary: A fic on the movie Swan Princess, but with characters from KH in it! WARNING: Contains pranks, laughs, injuries, evil sorcerors, and spiders. you have been warned. RikuXNamine Flames Welcome.
1. Prologue

**HI! Okay, I hate the prologue, but I worked hard on it. It's hard to sync the movie witha fic. Don't give me any crap on the characters, you don't have yo like them. And if you don't like RikuXNamine, why are you reading this? Really, if you're a flamer that flames for the heck of it, get a life. Anyway, Review so that I know what people think! **

**I think I have to put a disclaimer. Grr. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Swan Princess, or Kingdom Hearts. **

**YAY. Read it!**

Swan Princess

Cast-

Princess Odette-Namine

Prince Derek-Riku

Rothbart- Xemnas

Brom-Sora

Kairi (Princess Namine's Friend)-Kairi

Xemnas's assistant-Olette

Chamberlain-Roxas

King William-Ansem

Queen Uberta-Larxene

Rogers-Axel

Jonbab-Pence (He is still a frog in this story)

Speed-Cloud (Again, a turtle in the story)

Puffin-Leon (A puffin in the story)

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, there was a King ruling over the Lands of Castle Oblivion. His name was King Ansem. He was worried, and as he often remarked to the Queen of Destiny Isles, Queen Larxene, He wasn't 'as young as he used to be'. He needed a child to take over for him, and in order to have time to raise the child, he needed one soon. A stroke of luck granted him a child, who he named Namine. At Namine's introduction ceremony, Queen Larxene sent her son Prince Riku up to give Princess Namine a gold necklace with a swan on it. Ansem turned to the queen at the same time she turned to him.

"We should unite our lands!" He exclaimed.

"Certainly. Through marriage of our kids…" She said, smiling,

"We can bring them together every summer!"

"It could work!"

"Yes!" They shook on it, and Larxene grabbed the little silver haired prince at Namine's cradle. No one saw the pale man glare at Ansem, before leaving. Ansem went over to the sleeping blond baby princess's cradle, and affectionately stroked her hair.

"Sleep well little princess, you are going to need your sleep to grow into a little angel."

"Sire! Sire!"

A young boy of about ten ran into the room.

"Ah, what is it boy?" Ansem asked regally.

"The sorcerer, Xemnas! He has been found!"

Immediately, Ansem had called half of the royal army together, and charged Xemnas and his assistant Olette.

"Get off of me, you armored pigs!" Xemnas yelled angrily. It was no good. Olette followed behind her master, waiting for a command. But Xemnas only glared at the brown haired witchling, and waited. Ansem rode on, bringing his prisoners to the edge of the Oblivion Lands.

"This isn't over Ansem. Whenever you think you're safe, think again. You will pay. And I will have your kingdom. Do not underestimate me."

"GO." Ansem said strongly. "Go, and take your devilry with you. You will get my kingdom never, and anyone has permission to destroy you if you ever set foot in my land.

Xemnas nodded curtly, and walked off.

**O-kay. Weird, but I don't care. Review!**


	2. When We Were Kids Part 1

**Okay, this is first set of chapters, called When We Were Kids. It's about when Riku and Namine come together each summer. This chapter is when they were pretty young. I think it's funny, but I don't think the author is supposed to inject an opinion on her own story. So, you review, and tell me what you thing! **

Enjoy!

**When We Were Kids **

**Part One **

_(Namine is Six, Riku is Eight.)_

**RIKU**

"Riku dear, come down from that tree! The princess and King Ansem are coming!" I rolled my eyes. Ooh, goody, a wonderful little princess has come to ruin my summer. Excuse me if I don't jump up and down with joy. I came down anyway. Roxas blew his trumpet, signaling that they were here. The blonde servant looked excited. Right now, I would like to be anywhere BUT here. King Ansem reined his horse in, and dismounted, sweeping Namine off the horse. Namine tripped a little on the hem of her white dress. I laughed. Mom glared at me. I took a closer look at the princess. At six, she was skinny, small, with long blonde hair held back by a headband, and big blue eyes. Mom elbowed me in the side.

"Ow!"

"Say hello, Riku." She said through gritted teeth.

"Hello Princess Namine. I'm SO pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Riku!" She said cheerfully, curtsying. I turned to walk away

"Uh, huh." Mom said, directing me back.

**Namine's POV**

WHAT A CONCIETED JERK! If he tries to kiss my hand, I'm going to give him a black eye! This is SO not my idea of fun!

**Riku's POV**

I was NOT going to kiss her hand. NO. MY mom glared at me again. Pigs.

I picked up her hand, and we both looked at it. She scrunched up her nose, and I felt like throwing up. I kissed her hand.

"Ech!" I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M STUCK WITH _HER _ALL SUMMER!

**Namine's POV**

EWWWWWWWWWW!!

**Larxene's POV**

Kids.

**Riku's POV**

I can't believe I'm stuck with HER all summer! I hope I get chicken pox!

King Ansem cleared his throat, and was led into the castle by a servant. Now I really, really, really, and REALLY don't want to be here. What I want to do is:

Wash my mouth,

Make a picture of Namine so I can shoot arrows at it. Maybe I can steal some from a guard.

This is SO not my idea of fun.

**Namine's POV**

Okay, I'm going to need some tools for revenge. So, I'll need to make sure my dad and Queen Larxene are out of the way. Yes, that'll need to be done. Maybe I can find some spiders in the garden to…

Hold on…

YES!

A BRAIN STORM!!

I went to the garden, and brought my sketchbook and a few jars. Father wouldn't think much of it; he knows I love to draw. I collected ants, beetles, and a few spiders. I stored them in my closet for a time when he would prank me. I hope he does it soon.

Four Hours Later

On my way to dinner, I was lost. I mean LOST, lost. And it was dark. I like white, not black!! So…I was kind of skittish around then. SO I went around another dark corner…

"ROAR!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I SCREAMED

Riku was rolling on the floor laughing. As my luck has it, the Queen's advisor and assistant Axel, came over to see me hopping mad, and to see Riku laughing his head off.

"Do I want to know?" He grumbled.

"I don't think so." I said angrily, and I stalked after Axel as he led us to the dining room. I sat at the table, all manners and beauty, while Riku just sat down. The entire dinner consisted of Riku smirking, and my glaring. I don't think Axel told the Queen and Father until after dinner. I saw Queen Larxene speaking to Riku in harsh tones. After that, I sent him an evil smile. He best be afraid.

I walked to my room, and when I knew that Riku was talking to his mum, and everyone else was…somewhere else, I slipped into Riku's room. I took out my jars of bugs, and poured them under his mattress, in his pillowcase, sheets, and in the drapes. This was going to be FUN. I'll just have to stay up to hear him scream.

"Good Night Namine." Father said as he left for his room. I smiled sweetly

"'Night father." I lay against my pillows, and waited.

**Riku's POV**

I smiled all the way to my room. I had humiliated Namine, and made her mad in one go. What a good day! I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I shuffled uncomfortably. Was it just me, or was my bed…moving?! Suddenly, something crawled onto my neck. I reached back, and pulled it into my line of vision. It was a bug.

Pigs.

I jumped out of bed, and drew back the covers. BUGS!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed.

**Namine's POV**

YES!

**Riku's POV**

Bugs! Oh my god BUGS!

BUGS!!

THEY ARE EVERYWHERE!

Axel ran in along with Namine, who was laughing hysterically at me. I ran out of the room.

**Namine's POV**

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA

**Riku's POV**

When Axel went inside to clean up the bugs, I turned to Namine.

"That was LOW!" I hissed. She smiled sweetly and flipped her hair expertly over one shoulder. She leaned in and whispered,

"Do you have any proof?" Grr. I hate logic.

In a much louder tone of voice, she offered to help Axel. Eventually, we got three jars of bugs out of there. I helped a little. Now I HATE bugs!

Two Months Later:

**Namine's POV**

The summer is over. Two months of tripping each other up, fights, injuries, pranks, kicks, punches, discipline, (I don't get that much, I'm MUCH too careful with my pranks) Riku and I will part ways. Aw, I'm going to miss getting him in trouble. What a shame. Oh well, I'll see him next year.

"We'll see you next year, Ansem. Take care Princess." Larxene said with a smile.

"Goodbye Namine. I won't miss you." Riku said coolly.

"Aw, I love you too. Goodbye Queen Larxene and Riku."

We left, leaving Destiny Isles behind till next summer.

**I don't know, I always thought that they were funny at this age. But...review!The next age I'm doing is Namine 12, and Riku 14. so...yeah. **


	3. When We Were Kids Part 2

**Yes! Thank you for reviews! I laughed at this chapter. I fit Sora in. He's Riku's best friend. I used some scenes from the movie, so...Review!**

**Disclaimer. **

**Sora: Umm, how did I end up in a disclaimer...?**

**Larka: Because in this story, your a bit of an idiot, and I thought you would follow everything I said. **

**Sora: Meanie. oh well. LarkaSpirit doesn't own anything, and thankfully never will.**

**Larka: "..." **

Enjoy!

**Namine's POV**

I sat on the rail on the balcony of my room. I was drawing a very pleasing drawing of me strangling Riku. It helped release tension. After all, I was going to Riku's place again, and I needed inspiration for ways to prank him without be caught.

"Namine! It's almost time to go, girl! Are you ready?!" My best friend Kairi knocked on my door. I let her in.

"Daughter!! Hurry now, we don't want to keep Riku waiting! Hurry now, the boat leaves in ten minutes!" I leaned out of my balcony, and yelled,

"Father, I haven't packed or washed my hair, and I get seasick!" My father shook his head, as Kairi yelped,

"YOU HAVEN'T PACKED?! I'VE BEEN REMINDING YOU OF THIS FOR THE ENTIRE SPRING AND HALF THE WINTER AND YOU HAVEN'T PACKED?!"

She ran over to my dresser, and swiftly folded clothes into a suitcase. I rolled my eyes, and left her to it. I walked over to my mirror, and started to brush my hair. My hair was long this season, down to my back, and I was dressed in a white tunic and leggings. When I finally finished brushing my hair, Kairi grabbed me and the bag, and with superhuman strength, dragged both of us out to the boat.

"Ow! Kai, let go!!" She dumped me at the gangplank, and curtsied respectfully at my father. Her curtsy was flawless, so unlike my own. But then again, what are friends if they aren't better than you once in a while.

"Here she is, Sir." She said sweetly. Father patted her on the head.

"Very nice dear. Daughter, on the ship." We boarded the ship, and set sail.

"See you in the fall!" I yelled to Kairi. She waved, and walked towards the palace, probably to do obsessive cleaning. Strange, she hates cleaning _her_ room.

To pass the time, I pulled out my sketchpad. I drew the ocean, and my father leaned over to see what I was drawing.

"Nicely done, Namine." I nodded, and noticed the color of the water was the exact shade of blue as Riku's eyes.

"Aqua." I murmured.

"Sorry?" My father asked with an eyebrow raised

"Oh, nothing." I said, blushing.

Okay. That was REALLY weird. It was probably a lack of sleep or something, because there was absolutely no way that I just thought of Riku's eyes. No. It was probably better to erase that from my memory banks.

The trip to the Destiny Isles wasn't long, maybe a day and a half. When we arrived, I noticed Riku had his little friend Sora with him. Riku had grown his silver hair out too, it reached his shoulders. And his aqua eyes gleamed with mischief. HE would SO not get the first prank in!!

I was so intent on Riku that I didn't notice Sora taking a tomato and using a slingshot to shoot it at me. It hit my face.

I WAS GOING TO MURDER HIM!!

I walked slowly down the gangplank, and snatched Sora's slingshot.

I grabbed a tomato.

**Sora's POV**

Crap!!

**Riku's POV**

Uh oh!

Namine smiled, and shot the tomato straight at Sora's face. It splattered all over him, giving him the look that he had painted his face.

**Sora's POV**

CRAP!!

**Namine's POV**

"Oh, so sorry." I smirked, "Did I do that?"**1** I chucked the slingshot at Riku, hitting him on the head. I could've been mistaken, but I thought Sora said to Riku,

"I don't think your going to win with her."

Wow Sora, you actually sound intelligent!

I sauntered away, victorious.

**Riku's POV**

Namine walked away, looking satisfied. I really needed revenge.

"I don't think you're going to win with her." Sora whispered

"I will."

"Oh yeah? I bet you three bucks that she gets you first."

"Might as well give me those three bucks now Sora, because I have a plan." I whispered in his ear, and he grinned.

"You might be right."

TWO HOURS LATER

**Riku's POV**

We had set a trap for Namine at the end of the corridor. We would jump over a hidden rope, but she would trip, therefore pulling the rope, and releasing a fake rat! Classic! And I would get the first prank in! So we had provoked her into running after us, and we had already jumped over the rope. She came to the rope, and stopped, picking it up.

**Namine's POV**

Did the boys HONESTLY think that I wouldn't scope the territory? Idiots.

**Sora's POV**

Huh?

**Riku's POV**

She smiled, and pulled the rope. We started laughing, thinking that the rat would fall on her. That wasn't exactly what happened. Suddenly something fell on us. Something Furry! And was that…an eye staring at me?!

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed, before I flushed, seeing that the rat was the one we hung up.

Looks like she got the first prank in, after all.

"Looks like I got the first prank in after all." She said evilly, "Didn't you think that I would scope the territory?"

"Uh…no?" Sora said. She turned and walked away.

"Looks like you owe me three bucks, bro."

"Shut up Sora."

TWO MONTHS LATER

**Riku's POV**

"Hey guys, wait up for me!" Namine yelled, her blonde hair streaming behind her.

"Quick, put on some speed!" Sora yelled. We laughed, and ran to the tree house. It was half supported by the tree, and half by a wooden post. We climbed to the tree house, and pulled up the ladder.

We unraveled a sign that read very clearly,

NO GIRLS

"This really isn't fair!" Namine whined.

"We really couldn't care!" Sora and I said at the same time.

"Boys, it's all or none!" She ran forward, and kicked the post over. Suddenly it was raining tree house.

**Namine's POV**

Um…not smart?

**Sora's POV**

Crap!

**Riku's POV**

Ow…not smart Namine!!

**Namine's POV**

So…we ended up with:

Riku-Concussion, black eye, and broken arm

Sora-Concussion, broken leg, and a severe cut on face,

Me-Concussion, black eye, broken arm

Note: all come with sever bruises.

So, kicking down the tree house wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done. We parted that night. After all, it WAS the last day.

"Have a nice winter Ansem." Queen Larxene said pleasantly, glaring at the boys.

"As to you Larxene. Derek, Sora, let the injuries heal."

"Yes sir." They grumbled.

"Um, I'm sorry I kicked down your tree house."

Silence.

**Sora's POV**

…?

**Riku's POV**

HUH??

**Namine's POV**

"Well, thank you dear. Good luck on the journey home." Queen Larxene finally said

So we left, and I had the entire ride home to:

**A)** Feel my injuries (a broken arm KILLS on horseback!!)

**B) **Find a way to explain my injuries to Kairi

**C)** Oh dear

**D)** She's gonna kill me!!

**E)** EEK!

**F)**"…"

**G)** Maybe I can work on my pictures, too.

**1 I'll mention you if you guess where I got that!**


	4. When We Were Kids Part 3

**NOOOO!! this is the last part of When We Were Kids. SOB. I still can't wait to write the next part, I get to have some fun... **

**Read and enjoy!!**

Disclaimer: Um...own nothing

**Namine's POV**

I sat meditatively on my bed, thinking of what to draw. Beside me, Kairi read a book I got her for Christmas. Finally, I drew Kairi, book included. When I was done, I swept my long hair up into a ponytail, and hair-whapped Kairi.

"Huh? What the…NAMINE! I was just at the part where the knight saves the princess."

I rolled my blue eyes.

"C'mon Kai-Kai, you've read that story millions of times."

Kairi shook her head in mock disbelief.

"As you must know Nami, the classics are old, but they are classic, so you can never get sick of them."

"I don't suppose you could give me the regular English version, Miss Literature?"

"It's a classic. You don't get sick of them."

"Good girl. You actually listened to me!" She playfully swatted me, and then noticed something shiny that had fallen into view at my neck.

"Namine, what's this?" She asked, examining the beautiful golden necklace with an engraved swan on it. I snatched it out of her hand, and hid it under my shirt again.

"Nothing. I…got it when I was born."

"By Riku?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I blushed tomato red.

"Possibly."

"Ooh…"

"Oh, stop it Kairi." I snapped, and gave her my drawing. She appraised it.

"Wow, very detailed Namine. Are you ever going to draw a picture of yourself?"

I shook my head. I couldn't…somehow, the details were messed up.

"That's a shame."

"Mm, it's something about the details that I get messed up." We were silent for a bit, before Kairi broke it with a smug,

"You're leaving in two weeks, are you excited?"

"TWO WEEKS?!" I shrieked, and bolted over to the calendar over on my wall.

It was May, and…14 days to June. Two weeks?! Great, now the rest of my spring was going to be ruined.

"Thanks Kai, you officially ruined the rest of my spring."

She shrugged,

"Better than springing it on you ten minutes before the boat left." She said. I took a trip down the memory lane at that.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Namine! It's time to go!" Kairi called, **

"**Time to go where?" I asked idly, standing on my balcony, my white skirt blowing behind me. I thought that maybe we had agreed to go on a walk through the city or something like that…it wouldn't have been the first time I had forgotten. **

"**Namine, you're heading for Destiny Isles in ten minutes, didn't you know?" **

"**NO ONE TOLD ME THAT!!" I screamed, and tugged on my hair in horror. **

"**Well then, I suppose it's a good thing that I packed your bag already." She said, pulling a suitcase out of the closet. **

"**Thanks Kai." I said, smoothing my shirt. I grabbed the suitcase, and waved goodbye. I would not tell my father I had forgotten…no way. **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Nah, I would rather leave it right before." I decided. Best not to ruin my spring.

She rolled her eyes,

"Whatever girl, but you might want to get ready.

**Approximately 14 Days Later **

I tugged my suitcase down the stairs with Kairi's help. When we finally made it to the boat, we almost collapsed.

"Come now Namine, on the boat!"

"Yes Father!" I called, and lugged my bag onto the ship. I waved to Kairi, who waved back, and I leaned against the boat, and drew.

TWO DAYS LATER

They had to pull me off of the carriage that brought us to Riku's place. I saw Sora, and also saw that he was armed with a slingshot and tomato. Hmm, sudden deja-vu right there. I dodged it expertly, and it hit Axel on the head. Sora looked mortified.

"Riku, Sora. Very nice to see you." I said, smiling. I wonder if they saw the threat under it.

**Riku's POV**

WOW. Threat alert!

She looks pretty…

WHOA! WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?? Okay Riku, get a grip. You never thought that. NO. You were thinking about the threat. If anybody asks, you were thinking about the threat.

Phew.

**Sora's POV**

…threat?

**Namine's POV**

They looked confused, and was there _panic_ in Riku's eyes? Weird…

TWO DAYS LATER

**Namine's POV**

"Hi Riku," I said sitting next to him, and played with his silver hair, "are you up for a game of cards?" He froze

**Riku's POV**

Is she _playing_ with my hair…? Wow, it actually felt pretty good…Ahem, lost myself there. All right, I'd play; I was really good at cards anyway.

Sora stayed behind Namine's chair so that if she DID get ahead, he could tip me off.

I looked at my hand. Okay. This was over before it began.

"An ace and three Kings." I said smugly,

Why didn't she look worried?!

"Three Aces and a King." She smiled sweetly

Okay… next round.

ROUND TWO

ME: "Two aces and a queen?"

Namine: "Two aces and a queen."

ROUND THREE

I signaled to Sora to give me info on what she had. He peered over her shoulder and held up four fingers.

A four? I could deal with that.

"Four sevens and a ten." I said, laying my cards down.

"I think I won again." She said happily, laying down four aces.

**Sora's POV**

I MEANT FOUR ACES!!

**Riku's POV**

After the game, she shot me a satisfied look, and walked away.

"Every time she's won!" I complained.

"Lighten up Riku," Sora advised.

"There are some girls in the world that you can't win with." I agreed.

TWO MOTHS LATER

**Riku's POV**

Okay, I've never committed murder, but if I did, it would be to murder Axel. He had had a little genius idea of his to send Namine and I out on a ride through town. This was going to be a torturous ride.

No one spoke as we got into the carriage, and I glared at Axel. I bet if I turned around, Namine would be too.

Namine was being Perfect Little Princess, waving a smiling to people around us. I stuck bunny ears up at the back of her head, and quickly sat whistling innocently when she turned back at me.

"Leave it Feather Hair." She growled.

Feather Hair?? ME?? Oh yeah…she liked my hair.

TWO HOURS LATER

Namine practically ran off of the carriage when we got off.

"Did you have fun?" Mom asked.

"About as much fun as being bitten by a cobra." I said angrily, and I 'accidentally' stepped in Axel's foot. Namine shook her head.

ONE HOUR LATER

**Namine's POV**

It was time to go. I felt a weird feeling, like relief and sadness at the same time. I'm not going to look too far into the latter. Oh well. Riku and I nodded our goodbyes, and I curtsied to the queen, and Axel. Finally, I was going home.

**The kid part is over!SOB! Review!**


	5. And So It Begins

**Hi people! Okay, I took a bit longer updating...a whole day! LOL, I usually update every four hours. ;) So, this is kind of weird, so you can tell me it sucks, I really wouldn't be surprised. I tried to keep some of the character's personalities intact, but I had to change it a bit. Review please!**

OKAY...shutting up now!

**AND SO IT BEGINS**

**Namine's POV**

I sat on my bed, holding a calendar in my hands.

**Riku's POV**

I stared at the calendar with the date June 1st circled in red.

Every June thru September I would have to see her

**Namine's POV**

For three months, I would have to bear his annoying immaturity.

**Riku's POV**

Mom's hints to get closer to Namine still annoy me every time I think of them. Everyone thought that I would eventually marry her…why were they so blind?

**Namine's POV**

In the carriage ride to Riku's place today, I glared at my father. Why did they do this?

"Come on daughter!" He said cheerfully, "We can't keep Riku waiting!"

If he thinks I'm getting out of the carriage, he has lost it. I gripped the sides, and refused to move. Axel was summoned.

"That girl isn't gonna move unless we pick her up…got it memorized?" He said dryly

My father glared at him, and snapped,

"Let's get on with it then!" They picked me up, and carried me in instead.

Great, now I had bruises with their fingerprints.

**Riku's POV**

I could do much better.

Mom pushed me into the room where I would greet Namine.

**Namine's POV**

"You can let me go now!" I complained, wriggling out of their grasp, and landing on the ground. I brushed off my white dress, and glared at them. they pushed me into an adjoining room, and shut the door.

**Riku's POV**

…Wow.

She's beautiful. Why didn't I ever notice that about her? Her hair fell to the small of her back, and her blue eyes were like sapphires. And you could tell that she was no airhead. She had this thoughtful, intelligent look to her.

…Wow.

I guess I never realized that I liked, no _loved_ her when I was younger.

You just have to smile when you see her.

**Namine's POV**

…oh my God…

That isn't Riku, is it??

Riku is a sweet, even if he is a bit mischievous guy that hates me, even if it almost obvious that I completely love him!! Well…maybe it isn't that obvious, and I hate him a little, but…sigh, I can't explain it.

This Riku is…better.

He has the overly messy silver hair that I think is amazing, and stunning aqua eyes, but now he has an underlying toughness, and strength.

…oh my God…

**Riku's POV**

I snapped myself out of it, and said,

"I'm happy you could come."

"I'm so happy to be here." She said dreamily,

We leaned in, and…kissed?

"YES!!" My mom said loudly, coming out from behind a 'closed' door.

**Namine's POV**

I'm going to take a leaf from Sora's book here, and say:

CRAP!

**Riku's POV**

…okay.

King Ansem was grinning from ear to ear, and said,

"Arrange the marriage!"

"Wait." Namine said, biting her lip looking nervous,

"What?" I asked, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you." She said blushing, "But, what else? Is beauty all that matters to you?"

My mother nodded, and cleared her throat,

"Riku, what else?" She asked

"Um…"

**Larxene's POV**

If that kid answers this wrongly, I will be a murderous axe-queen by the end of the day.

**Namine's POV**

My heart was thumping in my chest. Oh god. Oh my god…what if he doesn't like anything other than my beauty…if I'm pretty.

**Riku's POV**

"Um, what…else…is…there?" I asked weakly. Why, oh why couldn't I remember all the wonderful things I thought about her??

"BEEP! You're out kid." Axel muttered, "Got it memorized?"

**Larxene's POV**

Has anyone seen my axe?

**Namine's POV**

I felt like crying...no, I felt like I was dying. Did he really mean that?

I shook my head,

"No. I guess there isn't anything else." I said softly, and I ran from the room.

**Riku's POV**

She ran from the room…what had I done?

ONE HOUR LATER

Namine sat on her golden horse, with her father on his black one. She looked sadly at me, and I wished I had replied intelligently, instead of an idiotic 'what else is there'.

"Ahem." I looked at Ansem, who was looking down at me and my mother. "Goodbye Riku, goodbye Larxene. I hope we keep in touch." I nodded stiffly.

I stared at the ground. I suddenly felt an elbow in my ribs, and I gasped,

"Ow! Oh…good bye Princess." I said reluctantly.

"Goodbye Riku." Namine said softly. She turned her horse around, and set off at a lope with her father not far behind.

"All these years of planning, _WASTED_!!" My mother shrieked, her hands in the air, and she walked moodily away.

MIDNIGHT

"She says, 'Is beauty all that matters', and you say, 'What else is there'?!"

Axel shouted as Sora and I played chess. Well, I was pacing, Sora was sitting, playing chess, and I was playing when it was my turn.

"It was dumb, I know!" I muttered moodily. I had heard this a million times, and my mom had looked like she had wanted to throw a knife at me.

"You are such an idiot. I-D-I-O-T. Got it memorized?"

"Look, when you're in that situation, your brain shuts down!"

"You should write a book," He said, inspecting the hem of his sleeve. "'How to Offend Women in Five Syllables Or Less' you _idiot._"

Sora laughed.

"Good one Axel." Sora laughed, and he moved his knight to take out my queen on the chessboard. He held the piece in his hand, and waved it at me.

"You lost a queen, Riku!"

"Okay, that's twice in one day!" I paced.

"Well, you must see something in Namine other than her beauty!" Axel said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Of course I do! She's…oh, I don't know…how about…_alive_."

Sora made his keyblade appear, and polished it. Axel gaped at me.

"You're _joking_, right? Please tell me you're joking."

I wasn't joking. And I was really stupid.

Suddenly, I had a brainstorm.

"I'm going to find Namine, and explain. Checkmate!" I said, swiping Sora's king off with my bishop.

**Namine's POV**

I sat in a carriage with my father, and leaned against the wall gloomily.

Riku.

The name brought a strange feeling of mixed emotion, like hopelessness, and longing, and love at the same time. Either he was a complete idiot, or he had found nothing better than my looks to like about me.

"I just don't know Namine." My father said abruptly, "What on earth did you want him to say?" His voice turned a little sad. I closed my eyes.

"I need to know that he loves me…for just being ME."

My father shook his head, but I knew he understood.

**Xemnas's POV**

I walked down the dark road in the night, seeing a brown carriage rattle down the slope.

"Today's the day, Ansem. Today I will take everything you've ever loved, anything you've ever cared about, and make it mine."

I lifted my hand, and heard the frightened shouts of the men I was planning to murder.

I lifted my hand, sending the bat-Heartless at them.

_And so it begins._

**Ansem's POV**

I heard one of my men shout,

"Sir, there's someone up ahead!"

"Stay in here, Namine." I told my daughter sternly, and exited into the darkness. I let my eyes adjust, and saw a black-robed figure up ahead.

"It's not possible…" I murmured. Xemnas, here, now? After I had banished him and roundly defeated him, he was able to come back?

"Sir!" One of the men yelled.

I focused on an object flying toward us…an evil-based Heartless. I swore every single swear that I knew, cursing until it came for me.

**Riku's POV**

While we wrapped up our wonderful conversation, a man in tattered clothes fell into the room. He coughed, and we helped him into a chair.

"It's King Ansem's captain!" Sora exclaimed.

"We…we were attacked." The captain coughed.

"Namine!" I said, and vaulted out the door into the rainy landscape.

"Riku! Wait!" Axel yelled after me, but I paid him no heed.

I teleported to where they would've been. I was met with a scene of utter destruction.

"NAMINE!" I called, but I was met with silence. Then, a weak cough came.

"Ri-ku…" A voice croaked. I ran over, and saw King Ansem sprawled on the ground, limbs bent at awkward angles. He had multiple cuts, and I knew he was dying.

"King Ansem…who did this?" I breathed.

"Someone…it isn't as it seems Riku…"

"What's not? Where's Namine?"

He gasped; his lungs and heart starting to give out.

"Namine…Namine…Namine is-is…gone." He whispered, and suddenly I knew that King Ansem DiZ was no longer with the living. My heart pounded, and I yelled to the sky,

"NAMINE!!" The rain that ran down my face mingled with salty tears.

Namine may be gone for now,

She may be captured,

She may be hurt,

But I would find her,

And I would never stop looking until I did,

And I would tell the truth,

I love her.

**Aww, that's really sappy, isn't it? I know, collective groan. I hate it too, but this is a sappy movie, so the fic has to be like it. ;) **

**You see the purple button? You know you want to review! **

**Special thanks to Secret Agent 99 who ROCKS THE WORLD with her reviews. **


	6. Xemnas, Transformation, and a Turtle

**Um, yeah, so I was writing this, and I took forever because I couldn't think of what to do with it, so it probably sucks. I MISS WRITING THEM AS KIDS!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...wait, wait...nope.**

Review!!

**Namine's POV**

I really won't waste brain waves on sympathizing with myself. Although, being held by a green bat-Heartless isn't very comfortable.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, looking down at the black-cloaked figure below

"I will tell you when we get there."

"What's the point? If I get there, I'll already know where I am."

**Xemnas's POV**

…smart mouth. Why does she have to be so irritating?

**Namine's POV**

"Be a good little captive and shut up before I tell my Heartless to rip you apart." He said venomously. I decided to have a little fun irritating him.

"First off, you wouldn't do that because you spent so much time and effort capturing me. Second, Heartless suck out hearts, they don't rip people apart. Third, you…"

"Bat, make her shut up." The man hissed, looking seriously angry.

The Heartless hissed, and hit my head.

DAMN that freaking hurt!!

That was a hard hit!!

"Well? I may not be willing to murder you…which I could do easily, but I can harm you, it foes not damage my overall purpose of you."

"And what might that purpose be?" I asked daringly

"That purpose is very confidential for me. Mind your life, and I will make sure you live."

And on that pleasing note, I fell silent.

The ride was excruciatingly boring. There were just trees, dirt, trees, bugs, trees, birds, and trees.

"Can I draw?" I asked lazily fingering my sketchbook.

"Shut up."

"I'm bored."

"FINE! Whatever will make you shut up, do it!"

I sighed, and looked pointedly at the Heartless that pinned my arms to my sides.

He looked at me when I didn't take out my sketchbook.

"Oh that's right," He mumbled "Heartless, release the girl's arms."

The bat reluctantly loosened its hold. I drew the boring dark landscape around me, and settled in for a long ride. After all, I thought grimly, you can't tell when something bad is coming until it stares you in the face.

**RIGHT BEFORE DAWN**

"Stand still." The man said, fixing a red orb on a shelf.

I glared at him, and moved my hands, exhibiting the chains he had put me in.

"I can't move anyway!"

"Oh. Shut up then!" He snapped.

Catching my reflection on the orb, he muttered a few incoherent words, and black energy streamed towards me. I closed my eyes, and felt a sudden cold as the energy hit me. I passed out, and saw no more.

**JUST BEFORE DUSK**

Ow, my head. OW.

I lifted my hand, a tentatively felt for a bump or bruise, or something that marked the spell he set on me. I mentally filed through what happened,

Orb going black,

Pain,

Unconsciousness

Well, THAT was no help. I had no idea what had just happened.

I was in some sort of garden next to a lake of sorts. A small dark castle was across the lake, and I had a feeling that no matter how peaceful this scene was, it was far from safe.

"So, you woke up?" A deep voice asked, the sound bouncing eerily off of the stone walls around the garden.

"Would I be talking to you if I wasn't awake?" I asked grimly, a smirk on my face

He didn't seem to hear me, and I realized that I hadn't actually made a sound. I turned my head, and noticed that I was on water. Funny, I didn't feel wet. I raised my arm, but felt that I couldn't move it very much, and that I had feathers.

My blood went cold.

As Sora would say,

CRAP!!

He had turned me into a freaking SWAN!!

"You see, it's only when moonlight hits the lake you can change into a human." He said, pointing to the dim glow at the edge of the horizon that marked the setting sun.

I feel so loved.

The moon finally rose, when something really amazing, freaky, weird and needed happened. The water swirled up and around me, turning my feathers into a white dress, my beak into my nose and mouth, and my hair flowing out behind me. The water finally dropped down to its normal state, and I breathed out, and stepped out of the water. I didn't have shoes on, but I really didn't care.

"You see, your transformation is complete. However, I'm afraid that only I can do the counter-curse, and I won't be doing that until you give me your father's kingdom."

He had to be joking.

"You're powerful enough, you do it yourself! Why on earth do you need me?!"

"Well, unfortunately, I have to do this legally, because it is annoyingly…er, annoying that people are constantly trying to restore the rightful heir to the throne, so you have to marry me." I was going to kill him.

"Go to hell."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He left me by the lake, and went to his castle. As soon as he was gone, I cried.

**ABOUT AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER**

"The sorcerer's gone mad this time Pence." A voice said, sounding bored

"Yeah, what's she doing here, you think?" another male voice asked, sounding immature, presumably Pence.

"You idiot Pence, what do you think she's doing here? You heard Xemnas, she's here to give him a kingdom."

"Sorry if I don't listen to self-satisfied evil genius speeches on a daily basis. Oh, wait. I DO!" This was followed by a snicker, and an 'OW!' from Pence.

"Who's there?" I called shakily.

A turtle and a frog came out from the reeds behind me. I stared.

"You're animals?" I asked

"You have a brain?" The turtle asked, "Of course we're animals! I'm Cloud, and this idiot next to me is Pence."

"What's your name?" Pence asked

"I'm Namine."

"Pleasure." Cloud said, looking bored, "You're the third human here. And the only one that can talk to us. I assume it's because you just transformed into a swan. Nice swimming by the way. You make Pence look fast."

"Right, whatever. Where am I, and how do I get out of here?" I asked, getting to the point

Cloud looked semi-interested, and he pushed Pence into the water.

"No one knows where we are, funnily enough. And there is no way that you are ever getting out of here in human form. Remember, you're only human during the night, and that's only if you're on the lake when the moon rises. If you aren't, you stay a swan. However, Xemnas might keep you a human if you agree to marry him."

"No way in-" I started hotly, but Cloud silenced me with a look.

"I know, but I figured I'd run it by you. Some people are desperate enough to do that."

I shrugged.

"So I'll have to wait it out?" I asked, pulling out my sketchbook and flipping through the pictures. Cloud nodded

"I suppose so. If you have anyone looking for you, it's impossible to find you. They'll assume you died within a month."

My heart tightened as I thought of Riku. He couldn't give up, could he?

"No," I said aloud, "They'll keep working to find me."

Cloud appraised me,

"You might be right, Princess."

I looked shocked. How did he know?

"How did you know I was a princess?" I asked disbelievingly, "I don't think I mentioned it…" He scoffed,

"It is all too obvious, from your manner, although most princesses that I've met are considerably shallower and less interesting to talk to than you. I usually walk away before this."

I raised an eyebrow,

"There have been other princesses?" I asked,

"No. I used to be human, as a magician, but Xemnas didn't like me, and he turned me into a turtle. I must say, this is a permanent form, but I prefer it. There isn't as much hurry and problems and such. I met princesses in my travels."

I nodded, and addressed Pence, who had been quiet.

"What about you Pence?"

"Well, I'm a natural frog, but I believe I will be human one day."

Cloud snorted, and Pence looked haughtily at him.

"Well, I'm going to draw." I announced, and I drew the scene around me, reflecting my mood in the dark picture.

Why did he have to make me be a SWAN??

**I made Cloud a transformed magician because I wanted to. Deal with it, he might come in handy. Also, do you think I should bring Kairi back in somehow, or leave her out? Review with your answer!!**

**Thank you!**


	7. Training ACK I CAN'T FIT THE TITLE!

**Don't you love the title?! I know this chapter is completely and ridiculesly short, and I'll try to make a longer one. I'm sorry ai took soooo long, but I've had writers block to a point of no return. P Well, read the story. **

**TRAINING: AKA MAKING THE ORGANIZATION LOOK STUPID**

**Riku's POV**

"I cannot believe you're making me do this." An irate Organization member stood with his arms crossed stubbornly.

"The Heartless have the day off. We have to use _someone_!" Axel snapped. "All Organization members…minus Larxene, she doesn't have to do this…have to assist in Riku's training."

"I am not dressing up as a Heartless just for this! And why the hell does Larxene get to not do it?!"

"She's the queen…and she's unbelievably awesome, so lay off." Larxene giggled.

I shook my head. My mom was so immature sometimes.

"Ready?" I asked Sora, holding my Keyblade with a delicate precision.

"Yep." He held his Keyblade, but his grip was all wrong.

"Umm, try shifting your hand to the right…" I hinted. He fixed his grip.

A second later the Organization came out dressed as Heartless. I started laughing, and beside me, Sora did the same.

"ARG!! CAN WE GET THIS OVER WITH?!" Someone dressed as an ant Heartless asked. I nodded, and narrowed my eyes in concentration, and sprang forward. I swung my blade in strategic sweeps, and managed to knock aside a lot of 'Heartless'.

Mom watched proudly as I crushed them. Funny how fighting brings out the primitive side in you. Whatever, I liked it.

Sora was cheating. Each Organization person had a number attached to them, and he was going for the 100 pointer. When we were done, he 'accidentally' hit him three times. (Sora's Keyblade had white dust on the edge, and mine had gray)

"Okay then…Riku has two forty pointers, a fifty, uh…a sixty, a twenty, another fifty… and Sora…zero, zip, nada, nil, and…300?!"

"Well guess I won then." Sora said, leaning against a tree. I coughed and jerked my thumb at the sleeve of the 100 pointer.

Suddenly the grin was back on Axel's face.

"All right…to Sora's 300, we have Riku's 360. SWEET! Sora is _still_ not the best!" Axel cheered happily. Sora glared at him, but smiled at me.

"Great job Riku."

I nodded, and looked over to the sun.

Okay, I may have been obsessed with practice. Hell, ask the Organization and they'll agree! But still, I had to find Namine soon…or it may be too late.

**Um, you can probably guess that this is going to be LarxenexAxel as well as NaminexRiku. **

**Review to tell me how awful it was! )**


	8. Kidnapping a Map

Okay, I know it's been a REEEEEEEEEEEEEALLY long time since I've updated, so SORRY! This has a lot of dialogue in it, and is mostly about Cloud, Pence, and (GASP) Leon, and not so much Namine. Review!

**Kidnapping a Map **

**Namine's POV**

"You're an idiot. You could just get Namine the flowers over here, but NO you have to go risk your life for a couple of aqua flowers across the moat, which incidentally has HEARTLESS in it!!"

"Well, I want to be human, so I will get a thank you kiss from Namine when I risk my life for flowers for _her_."

Cloud looked like her wanted to strangle Pence.

"Do you really know how completely ridicules you sound?!" He snapped "You're risking your life for _flowers_."

"I know. Isn't it great?"

Pence grabbed a reed and tested its springy-ness before bending it down to the ground.

"Um, I have a question…"

"Silence is golden Cloud, silence is golden."

"O-kay, go ahead."

Pence had just climbed on the reed when Cloud asked,

"I'm just curious, how are you going to get back?"

"Uh oh…AHHHHH!!" Pence tried to get off of the reed, but it was too late.

He hit a Heartless on the head, and it attempted to get him, but it failed. Before he had a chance to swing to his death, and reached out to the reed, gently catching Pence.

"Oh. Thanks Namine." I glared at him.

"You just risked your life for flowers."

"Yup."

"Cloud, what's his IQ?"

"Zero?"

"Ugh."

Everyone was silent…Suddenly a gasping split the air. A black feathered bird fell lifelessly from the sky.

"Oh no!" I cried, and ran to the spot where he landed.

"Ouch." Cloud commented, looking at a huge gory slice on the creature's chest.

Pence glared at his cold tone, and looked at me for help. In response I tore off a bit of my sleeve and wrapped up his wound after dousing it in lake water.

"What the hell?" A surprised voice came from the ground, or more specifically, the puffin. We gaped at him.

"Language." Pence said.

"Shut up. I don't talk to enemies."

"You're talking now." Cloud pointed out.

"We aren't your enemies." The puffin looked suspiciously around.

"No weapons around here. All right, who are you?"

"I'm Namine. The turtle and ex magician is Cloud, and the frog idiot is Pence. He thinks he will become a prince." I explained.

"So we have an ex-magician turned into a turtle, and a wannabe frog prince. What are you miss Namine?"

I stared at the ground. I didn't want people to know…I was a princess, but I didn't want to be, I wasn't one of those, 'oh so in need of help' princesses, and I had let my people down. Let myself down.

"Princess?" The puffin asked. I was shocked

"I'm sorry, what?!"

"_Princess_. You have it written all over your face."

I gave up.

"Oh."

"So you _are_ a princess." He said, experimentally stretching his wings and legs.

"You did that to confirm it!" I accused him

He then examined his feathers, fixing the crooked ones.

"Yeah, but I'm the suspicious type."

"As I've seen." I muttered.

"So why are you here Princess?"

I sat up.

"Call me Princess one more time." I challenged, my eyes slits.

"Okay, okay, Namine, why are you here?"

"Evil sorcerer wants to take over my kingdom, but wants to do it legally so he has to freaking _marry_ me, which I will never do, but in the process to make me marry him, he set a curse on me so that I turn into a _swan_ during the day, but when the night comes, and I'm on that lake over there, I can turn back into a human, which is good, but I can't escape because to survive I need to be human, so I'm stuck here for just about forever." I gasped for breath. That was one heck of a run on sentence.

"Wow, 93 words." Cloud commented in his bored manner.

I smirked.

"What's your name?" I asked,

"Leon."

"Wow, I like your name."

"Thanks."

I took out my sketchpad, and stared blankly at the white page.

"Artist block again?" Pence asked sympathetically

"Yeah." I said, rubbing my forehead. "I just can't seem to…" I stopped talking as soon as black sparks and darkness crept into the yard.

"Hide!" Cloud whispered, disappearing into the reeds. The others followed him, and I stood up, straightening my long white dress and long blonde hair.

"Are you giving up yet?" Xemnas asked, staring cruelly at me.

"Every night you ask me the same question."

"…"

"And every night I give you the same warning."

"I'll take that as a _no_." He smiled. "All right then, Swan Girl." He laughed and I turned to see the rising sun. "You can have another _day_ to think about it if you must."

"Oh." I muttered, and stepped into the water, and turned away from my hidden friends. The water swirled around me, transforming me into my second shape…one that I despised and loved at the same time.

I dived under the lake's surface, the water flowing around me as I swam. I came up in the middle of the lake and let a solitary tear escape as I heard Leon's cry of shock.

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

"So I guess it was true." Leon said, looking coolly at me. "You really are under a spell."

"No, she's under a curse." Pence injected energetically.

"Shut up Pence." Cloud, Leon, and I said in unison. Pence rolled his eyes and went for a swim in the shallow water.

"Well, what can we do about it?"

I looked at the castle.

"I don't know where I am, and I doubt anyone except Xemnas knows how to get out, and find out." A smile grew on my face. "However, I doubt Xemnas himself had easy time figuring out where he was at first. So unless he's burned a map…"

"We can find one." Cloud finished

I put on a pleading look.

"PLEASE will you help me?"

"Sure."

"Yes Namine!"

"Whatever."

"Great, now we have two sarcastic smart animals around here." I muttered.

"What was that?" Cloud asked, eyes narrowed

"Nothing."

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRX

"Okay, here's the plan. Namine, fly around, look in windows for the map-"

"Bo-ring Pence."

"It's not supposed to be interesting, it's supposed to work!" He glared at Cloud, and then muttered under his breath, "I don't get paid enough for this."

"You don't get paid at all." I corrected him.

"Hmm, how should I get paid?"

"Shut up Pence." Leon snapped.

"Namine, take a look around for the map." Cloud said.

"Right." I took off, but not before I heard Pence say:

"That's what I said!"

"It sounds better when I say it."

I suppressed a laugh, and wheeled around the topmost tower, where I had been transformed. On the wall inside, I saw a map of the land I had traveled through on my way here.

I swooped back down to where my friends were.

"I found it! It's on the upper tower!"

Cloud nodded.

"All right. Now, Pence, Leon and I will sneak into the castle, and you will distract anyone who comes near." I nodded, and narrowed my eyes. Good, now I was that much closer to finding him.

Cloud's POV

Idiotic. That was what this was. Idiotic. We were waltzing into a sorcerer's castle to steal a map that would take his prized possession, Namine, away from him. Add that to the fact that he could easily kill us all with a sweep of his hand, this mission was officially labeled as kamikaze.

Lovely.

We crept through the door, and Pence (typically) caught his foot in the door, and let out a loud yelp.

"Pence you idiot, shut up! Do you _want_ to get killed?!" Leon hissed

Pence sniffed, and then tripped over his feet. I groaned inwardly.

I was surrounded by idiots.

I tiptoed (okay, I walked quietly, because it isn't possible for me to tiptoe in turtle form, because turtle's toes are different…) up the stairs, and Pence (once again, the idiot) 'accidentally' pushed Leon back, who bumped into me, and I lost my balance, and having a smooth shell, slid down the stairs.

"I-ow-am-ow-going-ow-to-MURDER-ow-you-ow-Pence!" I growled, as I bounced of every step. Pence looked scared.

"SORRY!" He yelled. Suddenly we heard footsteps, and I scrambled back up the stairs, and as an afterthought, hit Pence hard on the head. He winced, but did not make another move or sound.

We were silent as we saw the assistant, her name was…um, Odette? No…hmm, well she isn't important right now.

Anyway, we squeezed into a corner in the dark, and tried not to be noticed. My dignity is forever shattered, ground, completely and sadly destroyed.

"OW! Get off my foot!"

"Shut up Pence, what would you rather have, a bruised foot, or no foot at all when Xemnas finds you?"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

You really had to admire Leon's tactics.

"There's the map!" I hissed, seeing it in a room across from our hiding spot.

Leon darted out, and grabbed it off the wall with his beak.

"Got it." He said through a mouthful of paper.

I ran quickly (AKA slowly, I'm a turtle) to the window, and waved the map as a flag to signal Namine to pick it up.

Well, Namine saw it.

So did a certain brown-haired assistant.

#

Ahem. Lost myself.

The assistant streaked up the stairs with almost-inhuman speed, and Namine dived down to beat her. We just barely got the map out of the tower when the Assistant came in. (Note the capital letter A)

Leon squawked, which was very un-Leon like, and dove out the window, carrying Pence. Namine did the same thing, carrying the map in her beak, and me in her feet.

I hate heights.

We finally got to the ground, and saw the Assistant glaring at us.

"Some adventure, huh?" Namine asked an imaginary eyebrow raised.

Pence flopped over onto his back.

"Namine, you have NO idea. I am now on two people's death list, a mad Assistant tried to kill me, and…ack!"

"Sorry."

"You stepped on my foot on purpose!"

"Too right I did."

I grinned. Leon and I really do think alike.

**Okay, before I hear about any crap questions like- 'Is this a LeonxCloud fic too?' I'd like to say NO IT ISN'T. **

**I'll try to get another chapter up soon. REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Next Chapter-THE HUNT **


	9. The HUNT

**Sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I've had writer's block. ick. There's probably only going to be two or three more chapters on this, unfortuantly, but then I can start on the prequel, where we get to watch (coughcoughREADcoughcough) Nami and Riku beat each other up! Isn't everyone's favorite part when they were kids? Thank** TheMagicalTapeworm **for the awesom idea. ) Enjoy and review!**

**Riku's POV**

I thumbed through yet another book in Ansem's library. I had traveled there for the simple reason that my library sucked. I growled angrily, and shoved the book back in place. I had searched all mythology books, and records of sorcerers, and still was coming up with blank!

All of the monsters in the mythology books hadn't been seen or even heard of for the past hundred years, and every sorcerer had been banished and so far had stayed back. But there was nothing that pointed to

'It is not what it seems'

WHY OH WHY couldn't Ansem just tell me what he meant?! I t would have made life a WHOLE LOT EASIER, but NOOOO, he had to just had to give me a riddle worthy of a sphinx. Now I'm ranting. Joy.

"Uh, Riku? You're muttering." Sora said, poking his head out from behind the next aisle.

"I know."

"Er...all right then." I ran a hand through my long hair. What was I going to do?

**Sora's POV**

After I had told Riku he was muttering, I roamed the gigantic library. There was no one there at all. I grabbed a blue book off of a shelf, and idly flipped the pages, and got a big paper cut.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, and dropped the book.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard a musical voice ask. I looked up to see a pretty girl with beautiful blue eyes looking at me nervously.

"Um, yeah…I'm fine." I stammered.

"Good." She smiled, and looked at me closely. "Are you Sora? Namine said you were Sora's friend." She bit her lip when she said this, probably thinking about Namine's disappearance.

"Yeah, I'm Sora. What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Kairi, Namine's best friend. It's nice to meet you Sora." She smiled, and started to walk away, tracing her hand across the bookshelves as she went.

I couldn't help but stare after her as she left. I sat down on a chair.

Riku disturbed my silence when he walked in.

"Who was talking?" He asked, looking at my dreamy face.

"Er, there was this really beautiful red head that came in…" I flushed when I realized how stupid I sounded.

**Riku's POV**

He's _hooked_.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

**Kairi's POV**

After meeting Sora, who was really, really, really hot, I decided to start reading the book I found when I was researching animals/sorcerers/anything I could think of that could have taken Namine. As I looked through the pages, I glared at the muddled words.

"ARG!!"

I slammed the book, and rubbed my eyes.

This sucked major league.

Major.

League.

I shut the book, took a deep breath, and calmly opened it again to a random page. I scanned it, and grinned.

Bingo.

AGAIN WITH THE FEW MINUTES LATER...

"A _T'Morphus_?" Riku asked incredulously, "They don't exist."

I looked at him with cold eyes.

"It fits." I reasoned, "Ansem said that it wasn't what it seemed, and a T'Morphus is a creature that doesn't hold one form, it can turn from a mouse to a monster in seconds."

"But why wouldn't he just _say_ that?" Sora groaned. I grinned.

"Because he's Ansem." I replied, and Sora smiled appreciatively.

"All right." Riku said, taking the book, "Sora and I will get going then."

"I don't suppose I have a choice…?"

"Nope."

A FEW HOURS LATER

Riku's POV

"Riku? This is creepy!"

"You don't think? They call this place the _Dark Woods_, did you expect it to be filled with jumping ponies and butterflies, OH, and maybe a rainbow with a corny smiling sun winking happily in the background?"

"Maaaybe."

"You're hopeless."

"Isn't it great?"

We warily picked our way across the dark, not-so-creepy-as-Sora-makes-it-out-to-be woods. We separated, and I looked around. Nothing…trees, darkness, trees, shadows, trees, a random flash of gold, trees…

Hold up.

_A random flash of gold?!_

Sorry Axel, I really wasn't paying attention when you taught me to pay attention to my surroundings. Little bit of irony there.

I narrowed my eyes, and 'observed' the land around me. I saw a swan.

**Namine's POV**

Okay, so far, we're doing fine. Well, mostly anyway…and the plan pretty much sucks, but other than that, we're great! To recap, we (Leon, Cloud, The Stupidly Idiotic Frog-Boy, (AKA Pence) and I) had 'rescued' a map from Xemnas's possession, and were now following a path marked down to find him, and somehow lead him back to the lake in time for the moon to rise, or else there was a really good chance it would be for naught. In other words, we would need a hell of a lot of luck.

So I flew down into the Dark Woods with Leon, and used my keen swan eyes to scan the area. I veered over to Leon, who was doing the same thing.

"Anything?" I asked.

"A spiky-haired kid about a year older than you at six o'clock."

I looked where he described and saw, typically, Sora, breaking every rule of hunting.

"So do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's Riku's best friend Sora."

"Good, Riku can't be too far away."

"Knowing Sora, he's probably only come into the Dark Woods if he had to."

We scanned the area around Sora. I saw Riku's silver hair, and dived down. On the way down, my wing flashed gold in the sunlight.

…crap.

**Riku's POV**

The swan veered away, and I thought of what Kairi had said back at the library.

A swan was a bird of peace and tranquility, so what could be its opposite other than a monster?

I picked up my blade.

**Namine's POV**

I desperately flew away as Riku began to hunt me like…a bird. HA, HA, isn't irony brilliant in life-threatening situations?

"Well that didn't go exactly to plan, but…" Leon muttered,

"Oh hell, screw the plan, WE'RE BEING HUNTED HERE!!" I yelled, and veered out of the way as Riku the Great shot a beam of darkness at me. Wonderful.

"You sound nervous." Leon commented, as he flew into the rays of the sun.

"Do I?" I growled. "Now why do you think that?"

"If you start hyperventilating, you're going to make hell of the mission, and then Riku's going to shoot you, and you will transform into your human form just in time for him to see you die. I don't suppose you want that?"

I calmed down as I heard him.

"No, I don't."

I ducked a shot of darkness neatly as it was fired.

"Stay in the sun!" Leon shouted, "Keep moving! A moving target is harder to get!"

He was commanding as any good military person would be.

That was when the sunset.

**Leon's POV**

Brilliant. Just fantastically, wonderfully, indescribably brilliant. Our plan was scrapped, and as Namine had so tastefully put it, we were 'BEING HUNTED HERE!!' It would have been easy if Riku's vision was slightly impaired by the sun, and we could lead him to the lake safely, without anyone dying.

However, with the sun down, Riku could see us, and I have to admit, that kid was a pretty damn good shot.

**Namine's POV**

I was exhausted. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold up for much longer, and that I would fall if my wings gave out…

Leon screeched as the lake finally came into sight. Thank God.

I dove down to it, and skimmed over the surface of the water. Riku came into sight, and I settled onto a flat bit of water that I could stand in just as the moon shone on the water. My feathers rippled in the moonlight, and turned to my pure white dress, my hair cascaded down my back-finally, I was human, and no one was trying to kill me! YAY!

I lifted my sapphire eyes to meet his aqua ones. He dropped his Keyblade.

…that was a good sign, right?

I took a step forward.

**Riku's POV**

So let me get this straight. I was hunting the person I was looking for? How messed up is that? And she was a swan? A swan? If I was still a kid, (which technically I am…) I would be laughing at her. But I love her, so I don't do that.

When she stepped out of the water, I gave her a bone-crushing hug, and she hugged me tightly back.

"So you two went from hating each other to hugging each other?" An interested voice queried from somewhere behind Nami.

Without taking her eyes off of mine, Namine said,

"Shut up Pence, we're having a moment."

"But-"

"Shoo!"

I traced the edge of her face with my hand.

"I knew you were alive." I whispered.

She smiled.

"And I knew you'd come and find me. So I guess we were both right."

"Yeah."

We hugged again, and it was if the moon was smiling on us.

Wait…am I getting a sense of poetry? NO! This is not the moment to think about that. I'll hug Namine again instead…yeah…savor the moment, and hope that annoying frog doesn't interrupt again.

**I didn't want to end this with Riku prattling on about poetry, but that's how it came out. Oh well, I kinda like it. ) Review and tell me how you liked it please!**


	10. Midnight to Sunrise, AKA Nami's Struggle

**Um...hi? OK, I know that I haven't updated in a reeeeeeally long time...like, I really long time. three months or so. But here's the next chapter! And after that there's another chapter and then an epilogue. Enjoy!**

**Leon's POV**

Wasn't this nice, a regular fairy tale with all of the required characters:

_Captured, beautiful princess with undying love for the prince _…check.

_Awesome prince person with a big sword and undying love for the princess_…check.

_Talking animals_...Check, oh _hell_, check!!!

_Evil character, preferably evil magician/sorcerer_…Check, I live next to his castle, and does that mean I'm neighbors with a sorcerer that wants to take over the world? Hmm, talk about being in enemy territory. But he doesn't know I exist, so does that mean…Great, now I'm ranting. Moving on…

Really _strange hair styles/colors_…I mean, seriously, WHAT IS IT WITH THESE PEOPLE?! They have pointy hair, silver hair, fiery hair, bangs that stick out in front of their faces…coughcoughLARXENEcoughcough… AHEM. Check.

_And the genius bird that saves the day_…Okay, I added that, your point? I do rock.

The absolutely wonderful, sappy, gooey, romance freak-y moment was interrupted (THANK YOU WHATEVER FORCE IS ABOVE US!!!) by the tread of (Guess who?) the sorcerer himself. What are the chances that he would look outside the window and see them? A large chance. VERY large. Honestly, does anyone have common sense anymore?!

I shook myself out of my mini-rant, and tuned in to Namine and Riku's discussion.

"…you have to get out of here, I wouldn't put it past him to turn you into…something, or smite you."

Riku glared in the direction of the sorcerer.

"I still say that I could damage him."

Namine grabbed his arm, and looked fearfully at him.

"Don't you DARE Riku. Don't you dare. It's enough being here to drive me insane, I don't want you to die over it."

Riku's glare softened.

"I'll see you later then." He whispered, and kissed her lightly on the lips before walking back the way he came. He paused when he was almost at the gate, and said quickly,

"Listen, there's going to be an important event at my place tomorrow night, will you come?"

Namine smiled like a little girl in love, which I suppose she was.

Blech.

"Yes." She said.

**Namine's POV**

I started as I heard Xemnas's heavy tread nearby. I quickly kicked Riku's forgotten Keyblade into a bush, and straightened my dress as the jerk himself came into view.

He glared at me, and stated blackly,

"I heard voices."

I nervously laughed, and replied uncomfortably,

"Voices? Are you joking, there's no one here but us."

Xemnas kicked at a nearby bush, and I winced when I heard an answering clang of metal.

"Ahh." He smirked, as he picked it up and languidly waved it in the air. "Aside from being a rotten liar, it was very brave of you to try and defy me. For that I commend, and condemn you. Tomorrow, _there is no moon._" I sank to my knees when I realized what the implications of that were. Oh crap. Oh _SHIT_!

**NOW AT THE PLACE WHERE THE REALLY WEIRD (not including Cloud or Leon) TALKING ANIMALS (**_**now**_** including Cloud and Leon) HAVE A TALK ABOUT WHAT THEY ARE THINKING RIGHT NOW**

**General POV**

"We just wasted all of that effort to get Riku here, and then the stupid sorcerer finds out and ruins our plans? Hmph." Pence fumed.

"Well, this is life, and life has problems, big or small, no matter how hard we try to keep them out. Now the only question is how to fix them." Cloud commented dryly.

Leon snorted. "Wow Dr. Phil, that's deep."

"IT ISN'T FAIR!" Pence shrieked,

"Shut up." Cloud said, responding to both comments.

Leon cleared his throat, and inconspicuously smacked Pence over the head, therefore making him stop whining.

"Now that Pence has stopped acting like a toddler in a tantrum;" He glared at Pence, "We should make a plan."

Cloud snorted.

"And what exactly do you propose we do?" He asked snippily, "We're in a castle that no one…except Riku, and I doubt he'll remember…knows the location of, and there's a sorcerer determined to keep us in that's _barely a half mile away!!!_" He glared at the surrounding animals.

"You measured the distance?" Pence asked, interested.

Cloud glared at him.

"That isn't important."

Leon rubbed his head with his wing.

"Honestly, the real problem here is that there's no moon tomorrow, Namine can't see Riku."

"There isn't much we can do about the moon, mate." Pence commented.

"No…but…WAIT!" Cloud yelled

"WHAT?" the other two echoed.

"I have a plan."

NRNRNRNRNRNRNNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRN

Namine glared at her reflection in the lake. It was just like her luck to be stuck here. It was worse than that stupid masquerade ball that she was forced to go to on her thirteenth birthday. Well, if not as bad, almost as bad. At least that stupid princess from…somewhere else that wasn't here, wasn't challenging her to a fistfight

A fistfight that the bitch didn't win, by the way.

Ahem.

Namine's POV

So to sum it all up:

Riku finally found me: **GOOD**

Xemnas found out that Riku finally found me: **BAD**

Riku's having some sort of party that I can't go to tomorrow: **IRRITATING**

Dark of the Moon tomorrow: **SUCKY**

I'm going to be a swan for the whole day and night: **AWFUL BAD AWFUL HORRIBLE AWFFFFFFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I sat on the shore of the lake and looked sadly into the water as I reflected on my predicament.

For someone that was supposed to have a fairy tale life, I had no luck.

It was kind of sad…but I could feel myself fading away.

Cloud's POV

"Guys! Guys!" Pence shouted urgently, racing towards Leon and me.

"I forgot the Brat." I muttered.

Leon snickered. Pence came up to us, his breaths coming out in short bursts.

Leon took one look at his scared face and stopped laughing.

"What is it?" He asked fiercely. Pence shivered under his steely gaze.

"Namine's got this…escape plan. It might work, but…" He trailed off,

"But…?" I asked impatiently,

"Let's just say that the odds are against her." Pence said quietly.

Leon smirked, and said,

"Then we better go help her. Usually Nami doesn't have mad ideas, but if this is her first, I wanna see it through."

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

**Namine's POV**

Okay, so my depression has sparked a mad idea—my second one, actually, no need to go into the events of Riku's sixteenth birthday or anything, but that bitch that was stalking him deserved it…anyway, the plan was to show myself as a swan at the fun little party that Riku's mum was throwing. It was typical that I would fall in love with a guy whose mother is a notorious matchmaker…she better not be setting him up with anyone!

"Namine!" I turned and saw the guys running, (or in Cloud's case, walking as fast as possible) towards me.

"What?" I asked, putting a fake smile on my face—I wasn't sure if they were going to try and stop me, and I didn't want them to find out…

"What's your secret plan?" Cloud asked keenly,

I felt like banging my head against something hard. They found out.

"Well…"

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

Okay, the plans was simple, get out, storm into the castle extremely dramatically, and then reveal that I was…me, to Riku. Problem was…well, let's just say the Heartless are way to good at eavesdropping.

A secret plan isn't so secret when the maniac you're trying to hide the plan from finds it out. I need a t-shirt that says 'I Hate Xemnas'.

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

**Riku's POV**

I shifted uncomfortably in the glare of the party lights.

_If it were for anyone but Namine_, I thought in irritation.

I was—for lack of a better word—hiding in a dark corner, trying to avoid all of the gushing, irritating, downright _stupid_ airheads that called themselves girls. They kept flirting with me…god, what the hell did Ido to_ deserve _this?!

_Wait…_I approved it. Damn.

I tried to melt into the shadows as my mom walked over.

"I'm so glad you're moving on, Riku!" She gushed, her black dress clinging to her frame. Honestly, with the way she dresses, you'd think she was a seventeen year old girl trying to impress someone, not a widowed woman with a teenage son.

I saw Axel walk up, and thought maybe I had found the one she wanted to impress.

"Er…right." I said awkwardly, edging away.

"After all, there are more fish in the sea." She remarked dismissively. I clenched my fists.

"Namine was special—" I started, but then the general babble in the room faded into a shocked silence. I smiled as I saw a slim blonde girl enter the room.

I took a step forward.

Namine had arrived.

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

I beat my wings furiously against the stone walls of the half-flooded tower in a hysterical frenzy.

"No use, girl." Xemnas's voice wafted down to me, the sound slamming against me in a series of echoes. "You think your so-called prince even cares about you? Right now he's probably dancing with my apprentice, who happens to be dressed up like you. He can't even tell the difference."

I slumped against the wall.

_I will not cry!!!_

I turned and gave him the best glare I could give him in this form.

He sighed dramatically.

"Don't look like that, missy. If you hadn't been too damned stubborn, it might not have come to this." He smiled, his teeth shining white in the moonless night. "Who knows, you might have even seen the prince once in a while. Shame, isn't it?" He slammed the window he was speaking out of, and left me to my thoughts.

I dove into the water, letting the chill wash the muck Xemnas's words had left on m heart.

As I saw the murky surroundings, I noticed a brick shifting and moving. Suddenly the brick was pushed away, and a small green head popped through.

Pence!

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

**Riku's POV**

I walked through the path the people had cleared for me.

"Namine." I said warmly, holding out my hand. My brow furrowed as I realized that she was wearing black. "Since when do you wear black?"

She shrugged, and smiled slightly.

I felt a small suspicion.

Something was not right.

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

**Namine's POV**

I helped dig out further, and wriggled through the small hole. I managed to get to the surface (on the other side of the wall!) just before I ran out of air.

"Thank you, Pence!" I said softly, as not to alert the Heartless residing in the moat.

He nodded.

"We have to get to land! Cloud's got a plan…"

We swam to land, and I shook the clinging water from my feathers.

"What's the plan?" I asked Cloud.

"It's simple, follow your plan, but get back before light." He said, yawning.

"It's extremely unoriginal." Leon volunteered.

I glared at them.

"Why exactly do I have to be back before first light?" I growled. "I'm gonna be a swan all day anyway—"

"You need to be back before first light, Namine." Cloud said seriously, "Elsewise, we'll be carving out you're grave before sunrise."

My mouth felt dry.

"I'm going to die if I'm not back here by sunrise?" I breathed.

"Yes."

**Cloud's POV**

I watched in admiration as the princess disguised as a swan shook off the news of a possible demise for herself in a moment.

"I'll be careful." She promised, and took to the air.

"Godspeed Namine," I whispered to myself, "You're going to need it."

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

**Namine's POV**

I flew swiftly towards the castle on the island, its torch lights bright. I quickly checked the horizon. Enough time had elapsed since my departure from my lake that I knew that I had to mind the time. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw that no twilight was showing—now.

I banked towards the tall, bright windows, and swooped to see Riku holding the hand of a girl that looked a lot like the human version of me.

Brilliant.

Watch out, bitch. A girlfriend is out to kick your butt.

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

**Olette's POV**

I had followed Master's orders perfectly, tricking Riku into thinking I was Namine.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched Roxas. I had been using my Master's scrying crystal to watch him for a while. Not that I was a stalker, or anything, I just thought he was nice.

To my horror, I saw a pure white swan pecking at the window. I steered Riku slightly away from the window so he couldn't see her, and smiled sweetly at the bird at the window.

Oh, yes. I am sooo good.

**Riku's POV**

When Namine…

Well, I don't think she's Namine.

There are the little things, the black dress, the failure to speak much, the chill in her face—it wasn't Namine.

Anyhow, when the girl pretending to be Namine steered me away from the window, I knew something was wrong.

I raised my head to get Axel's attention, and nodded.

Axel nodded back, acknowledging my unease.

And then it all fell apart.

**Namine's POV**

I pecked at the glass, trying to get Riku's attention. When I noticed the brightening of the sky, I forgot to flap my wings, and fell a little distance. When I regained my balance, I noticed a black cloaked figure.

When I recognized him, I nearly fell again.

Xemnas was here.

**Xemnas's POV**

I walked confidently up the walk to the big doors to the castle.

My life was looking up. Or in the case of dark sorcery, I should say _down_.

I chuckled, who says sorcerers can't have a sense of humor?

I kept smiling as I blew open the doors, causing them to splinter when they came in contact with the wall.

**Riku's POV**

Everyone froze when the doors blew open.

Ansem's killer, Xemnas stood in the doorway. He waved almost lazily.

"Hello there, little prince." He craned over to see the girl at my shoulder. "Ah, wonderful to see you, _princess_." He laughed, and the girl that pretended to be mine laughed with him, and with a flick of his hand, Xemnas removed the disguise from her, revealing his brown-haired apprentice.

_I should have known._

**Namine's POV**

As the sky brightened, I felt a searing pain go through my chest. I started to flap my wings, aiming towards the lake as I realized what was happening to me.

I had failed, and I was dying.

**Leon's POV**

I paced the shore of the lake as I looked at the lightening of the lake.

_Come on, Namine!_

**Riku's POV**

"Where's the real Namine?" I yelled, brandishing my Keyblade.

Xemnas smiled, and jerked his thumb towards the wide east window. I turned, and saw a swan flap clumsily away.

"Who knows," he drawled, "You might even reach her before she dies at sunrise."

I yelled in fury, and sprinted after the bird in the sky.

**Namine's POV**

_I can't die, not this close!_

I reached the lake shore, and was a few feet away from the water when the sun rose.

I screamed in agony as I felt my heart begin to rip itself into shreds.

"NO!" Leon, Pence and Cloud surrounded me. Pence began to cry.

Riku sprang through the tall grass just as my vision began to flicker.

I dimly noticed Cloud, Leon, and Pence walk away to give us space.

"Namine…" Riku whispered, cradling my head in his arms. I smiled faintly at him, memorizing every feature of his face.

"Hey Riku."

"I'm sorry I was too late." He said, his voice cracked with pain. I touched his face.

"No, don't be sorry." My hand trembled. I was so tired. "Riku, kiss me please." I begged.

He touched his lips to mine, and I smiled. "Thank you." I whispered.

My hand fell from his face, and I closed my eyes, exhaling.

I let the dark wash over me.

**Riku's POV**

I watched in horror as the girl I loved lost any energy she had left.

"NO! NAMINE!" I sobbed, "Don't go…"

There was no response from the lifeless girl.

Suddenly I heard a low laugh from behind me.

I turned to see Xemnas standing behind me.

"So sad. If she had stayed in her prison tonight, she would be alive. But I would have killed her the following day after taking over." He shook his head. "Oh well, less work to do, I suppose."

Fury welled up inside of me. I laid Namine down on the ground carefully, and then summoned my Keyblade.

This would end here.

**Ooh, cliffhanger! I must have a death wish XP. Review please, and tell me what you thought!**


	11. Riku Vs Bat

**This is pretty short...**

Riku's POV

I summoned Souleater, and swung it in an arc towards Xemnas. Xemnas hissed and curled his fist. Suddenly, a roar came from behind me. I turned around and stared in shock at the huge bat-like Heartless.

"Attack, Bat."

I jumped out of the way when the bat dove towards me, its jaw gaping wide. When it turned to attack me again, I opened its flank with a slice from Souleater.

It screamed, its blood oozing out in a black rain. When it screamed again and lunged, it missed my shoulder by about three inches. I took advantage of my positing and rammed the Heartless with the Keyblade, but the Heartless dodged it.

It snapped at me, and I hissed in pain as its teeth sank into my arm. I slashed at it again, and gaped as the cut healed in seconds.

"What the heck?!" I screamed, slicing him again and again, and having him healing again and again.

I distantly heard Xemnas laugh.

"Give it up, boy. That Heartless is directly linked to me. If he's injured, he gets some of my strength."

I smiled. He had just given me an idea.

I dove underneath the Heartless and struck it through where the heart would be, rupturing the empty void.

It shrieked, so loud and high pitched that I covered my ears in pain.

It dissolved.

I stood up as the Heartless's black blood dripped off of me.

Xemnas stood shakily on the riverbank, his face pale and twitching.

"Goodbye Xemnas." I said savagely, and I drove my Keyblade through his chest.

He also dissolved in a flurry of black ash.

I splashed lake water on my face, cleaning off the blood.

I walked over to Namine's body, and held her hand.

I had won the fight against a murderous sorcerer and his pet, but I had lost Namine.

She was dead, and nothing was going to bring her back.

A tear fell from my face onto one of her eyelids.

"Come back, Namine." I said softly.

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

Namine's POV

I was almost at the bottom of a black void when something called me back. I wasn't sure what it was, but it sounded a bit like…

As the air around me lightened, I smiled.

"Riku."

Riku's POV

I watched in disbelief as Namine shifted slightly, and opened her eyes.

"Namine!"

Her eyes flickered open, and she smiled sleepily.

"Riku…you called me back."

She tried to sit up, and I put a hand on her chest and pressed her back down.

"You just were nearly dead. Don't get up yet." I said firmly. She groaned.

"I think that Xemnas's death ended any spells…" She said. Suddenly she froze. "He is dead, right?"

I nodded.

She stroked a strand of my hair.

"Let's go home, Namine." I said, picking her up.

**HA! I will finish the epilogue today, so...wow...thsi story is almost done...review, please!!!**


	12. Epilogue

**This is also very short, but heck, I wanted to put the epilogue. Tell me what you think of the story, and maybe give me some ideas on what to write next! **

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Riku's POV

I paced in front of the closed door leading to the room where, currently, Namine was screaming her head off. Sora watched me.

"Don't worry Riku, she'll be fine. Kairi pulled through. Called me every swear she knew, though." I glared at him.

"Well, at least you were with her!" I slammed my fist against the wall. "She's screaming, Sora." I muttered.

Suddenly it was quiet.

The door opened, and Kairi poked her head out, looking bemused.

"Um, Riku?" I ran through the door, and skidded to a stop before a very tired Namine.

"Thank god that is over." She groaned. I hugged her tightly.

She laughed. "Not so tight Riku, you're crushing the twins."

"We have _twins_ now?" I noticed the two babies bundled in her arms.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, dearest, we have twins. I spent most of my time in labor bringing the silver haired girl through, though."

Kairi coughed. Namine and I turned to look at her.

"You might want to show him…" Kairi whispered.

Namine blushed, and unwrapped the twins enough that I saw…

"_WINGS?!"_ I squeaked.

I held my daughter as Namine held the baby's twin. I brushed the baby's thin silver hair out of her eyes. She looked like an angel, especially with her pure white wings.

"Well, they're still beautiful." Kairi said. I glared at her.

"Beautiful? Hello, Kairi, they are _gorgeous!!!"_ Namine giggled at my tone.

"The blonde one is Rukia. The silver haired one is…" She looked at me questioningly.

"Her name is Naomi." I said with a smile.

Kairi giggled.

"At least my baby Sera is going to have playmates!"

Sora smiled.

"This is going to be an interesting time…"

**Um, Sera is Sora and Kairi's daughter...yeah. So I DID0 put some SorKai in! or at least I implied it... PLEEEEASE REVIEW!!!! **


	13. Of Spy Crystals and Slaps

**HIIIIII!!!! I bet you thought I'd forgotten this!!! Um...I did, for a bit. I liked writing this, it was fun!!! In this chapter Namine gets something like a mother figure, so YAY!**

**Should I bring Kairi in again? Review and tell me!**

**Disclaimer: So sad...I own nothing. I feel depressed...**

**When We Were Kids: The Continuation**

Ages 8 and 10

Namine glared at the stuffed animal on her bedside table.

"What are you staring at?!" She snapped.

The bear grinned at her. With a muffled noise of annoyance, she picked him up and put him under the bed. When she lay down on said bed, she practically felt the bear's little button eyes staring at her through the mattress. She leaned over, looked under the bed, and muffled a scream. The Bear, (she decided that he had to have a capital 'B') stared upwards, his arms pointing stiffly up to the top of the bed. His eyes gazed sightlessly up.

She took him out, and holding him an arm's length away, put him on the top of the bureau, eyes to the wall.

Namine smiled in satisfaction. He couldn't creep her out if he was looking _away_ from her. She hummed, and skipped out the door.

**IN RIKU'S ROOM OF DOOM **

**(It rhymes!!!) **

"Sora, have you planted the bug?" Riku asked, adjusting a large, clear crystal on the floor. His friend knelt next to him, and peered into the crystal.

"Yup." Riku grinned mischievously.

"Good. Watch." When he touched a thin glowing rod made of a yellow glass to it, the crystal buzzed, and then filled with a mist that soon cleared to reveal Namine's room.

"Whoa…" Sora said with a huge smile. "Where'd you get this?"

"Nicked it from one of the knights. It's amazing what spy stuff they carry around." Riku replied, looking intently into the crystal.

They watched Namine move the teddy bear around. When she screamed after looking under the bed, Riku broke out in his best evil laugh.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH—" he stopped, coughing. Sora hit him hard on the back.

"I've-so-got-to-work-on-that!" Riku gasped. Sora nodded.

"We have a way to defeat Namine!" Sora said triumphantly. Riku hit him on the head, and said,

"We have a way to defeat Namine!" Sora glared at him.

"That's what I just said!" He complained. Riku shrugged.

"It just sounds cooler when I say it."

**RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN**

Namine sauntered down the hall, smiling slightly. She had sat in the garden and drawn a really good picture that she was proud of. Nothing would ruin her good day!

Suddenly, something swung down from the ceiling, and she ducked. When she turned around, she saw—

"AHHHHHH!!! BEAAAAR!" she screamed in terror.

She heard two boys laughing behind her. She narrowed her eyes and turned around.

Riku was laughing, and didn't see anything but stars when Namine slapped him.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing his bruised cheek. Namine stalked past him and glared at Sora. The spiky-haired boy took a step back.

"I won't punch you because you are only an accomplice." She told him. She then swung her hair behind her, picking up what was left of her dignity, and walked away.

Sora shook his head and punched Riku lightly on the shoulder.

"As fun as that was, I can't wait to see what excuse you're going to say to your mom at the banquet tonight to explain that bruise on your cheek."

Riku saw his reflection in the mirror and swore.

"Damn!"

**RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN**

Namine sat in front of a mirror and fidgeted as maids pinned up her hair.

"Princess Namine, will you please stay still?" The maid asked reprovingly.

"Sorry." Namine apologized, and tried not to move. The maid twisted a strand of hair up into a bun, and then said,

"That was an impressive bruise you gave Prince Riku today, Princess."

Namine blushed, and said,

"You can call me Namine, if I can call you…?"

"Aerith," the maid said, "I'm Aerith." She braided a few pieces of hair, and continued, "Now, miss Namine, I'm sure that you know that hitting is wrong—" Namine blushed again, "—but even so, we've got a whole castle of servants waiting to here the excuse the prince is going to come up with. What is it he did?" She asked.

Namine linked her hands in front of her, and straightened her white skirt.

"See, there's this bear that Daddy gave me. He has button eyes, and he's always smiling at me. It freaks me out, and somehow Riku knows it—"

Aerith huffed.

"He tied the bear to a string and made swing down at you?" She asked, moving into Namine's room.

"Well, yes." Namine confessed. Aerith grumbled, and then picked up a delicate-looking yellow crystal half-hidden on the bedside table.

"Ah ha! A spy crystal." She handed it to Namine. "This, little Princess, is something that allows others to see into where the crystal is. Many knights have them."

"Riku planted a _spy crystal_ on me?!" Namine asked; eyes wide. Aerith nodded.

"Can it record what it sees?" Namine asked, an idea forming. Aerith shrugged, and said,

"Only if you have a unit connected to it."

Namine grinned.

"Thank you, Aerith. You gave me an idea." Aerith smiled.

"I try, miss."

**RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN**

Riku walked nervously into the banquet hall. His mom was laughing at something Axel had said, and she looked like she was in a fairly good mood.

He saw that Namine was sitting in her chair, smirking at him. He glanced around to make sure that no one was looking at him, and then stuck his tongue out. She giggled, and turned away.

That little! He growled incoherently under his breath.

"Nice bruise, Riku." Axel said dryly from behind him. Riku winced.

"Don't I know it." He replied, fingering the colored mark. Axel walked with him up to his seat.

"Are you going to blame Namine?" He asked, grinning. Riku snorted.

"I could, because I only refrain from blaming _ladies_—"

"Ouch." Axel muttered. Riku ignored him, and continued,

"But, I'm afraid that to all others, Namine appears as a perfectly nice girl, and I don't want to get a huge lecture from Mum about how _mean_ and _petty_ and _rude_ it is to blame little devil girls." He scowled.

"Ask your mom what she did when she was a little girl." Axel snorted. "She was a little devil girl herself." Riku paled.

"That's a pretty scary thought, Axel."

"You don't know the half of it." Axel said with a wicked smile. He directed Riku into a chair beside Larxene. Larxene took one look at Riku's face and then sighed.

"What did you do?"

"What did _I_ do?! Mom, here I am, _injured_, and all you think about is what _I _did?!" He asked in irritation. Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Honey, every time you get injured, as you said, it's because you offended someone."

"Point taken." Riku growled. "But I'm the one that ends up hurt Mom!"

Namine adjusted a yellow crystal she had found in Riku's room to catch and record the conversation.

"Now, what happened?" Larxene asked patiently, wrapping her long fingers around the stem of her wine glass.

Riku crossed his arms. He couldn't say he fell, or else he would be labeled as clumsy for the rest of his natural life (and then some, if Namine had anything to do with it) he obviously couldn't tell them Namine had slapped him, or else they would wonder _why_, and…

"I walked into a wall." He blurted out. His face went scarlet, and he looked down, allowing his hair to veil the side of his face.

**Namine's POV**

_I CAN NOT BELIEVE HIM! _

_Does he want to make himself look like an idiot?! How can I feel justified about warring against him if he's humiliated by someone else? That's my job, thank you very much!!!_

_Besides, _I thought, smiling, _if Riku isn't humiliated, and I save him…bla-ackmail!!!_

"It was an accident on my part, Queen Larxene." I said. I looked down, pretending to be ashamed. "I-I was reading a freaky book in a darker corner of the library, and he snuck up behind me. I was scared, and I punched him. I'm sorry." I hunched my shoulders.

Larxene nodded slowly.

"Namine, it is not all right to hit." She said reprovingly.

"Hypocrite." Axel muttered. Larxene flashed a smile at him, and then turned to Riku and said,

"Riku, stop trying to scare Namine."

Riku nodded, and crossed his fingers under the table.

"Fine."

**General POV**

Riku waited outside the door after dinner, and then grabbed Namine's arm when she left.

"Ouch! Riku! Injury!" She whispered, trying to wriggle free. Riku shrugged, and tugged her along behind him. He led her to the library, found a empty table, and made her sit down. He sat across from her.

"Why?" He asked simply. Namine shrugged.

"You had lousy excuses." She smiled slightly. "You need to work on them."  
Riku frowned, and stroked an imaginary beard. Namine giggled.

"I'll think about it." He said. Namine smiled. She had a nice smile, he thought.

"You know," He said impulsively, "I think we might have been best friends if we weren't going to have to marry each other some day."

Namine bit her lip.

"I think you're right." She stood, and handed a yellow crystal to him. "You should give that back to the knight you took it from." She skipped out of the library.

Riku looked after her, and then looked down at the crystal in his hand.

"I guess I should." He said to himself.

**RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN**

Namine sat on her bed and let Aerith gently dry and comb her hair for her.

"Aerith?" She asked timidly. Aerith nodded to show she was listening. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked, interlocking her fingers. Aerith put down the comb and turned the girl to face her.

"As long as it's nothing dangerous." She said sternly. Namine nodded.  
"I think Riku and I would have been friends, or…" She turned red, "maybe more, if we hadn't been…" She trailed off, and lay down. Aerith stood.

"Betrothed?" Aerith shook her head. "It's incredible, what nobles come up with dear. Now," She blew out the lamps. "Get some sleep, and maybe you should forget about what you just told me. It doesn't work, to keep dwelling on something."

Namine smiled.

"G'Night, Aerith." She said sleepily.

"Good night, Namine."

**YAY! I brought Aerith in! Wasn't expecting that. Review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Evil Fan Girls, Anyone? Part I

**OH. MY. GOD. I haven't updated in like forever. FOR. EVER. **

**I feel so bad. But I love this 's so long I have to seperate it into 2 parts!!!! I need to finish the second part, but it'll be up soon, promise! Love you guys!**

Disclaimer: He_llo_, teenage girl owning KH? Sounds beautiful. I dream of it. But, dear friends, it is yet a dream. **YET A DREAM!!!!**

**Ages 13 and 15**

Namine squinted at her reflection in her intricately framed mirror, and then stuck out her tongue.

"Juvenile much?" Kairi asked from behind her.

"Yep." Namine said, swinging her hair up into a ponytail. She walked over to the balcony, and leaned over the rail. A warm wind gently blew the stray blonde hairs back from her face, and she smiled. She could see everything from her viewpoint, from the small orchard nearby, to the port an hour's ride away.

Kairi walked up next to her, and put her elbows on the rail.

"It's so weird still having you here during the summer." She said, gazing over the hills. "Usually you're over Riku's by now."

Namine gagged. "Don't remind me." She said, "I've got enough on my mind what with Prince Charming coming over soon." She glared at a poor, innocent tree below. It was going to be so _weird_ with him over _her_ castle.

"Well, I think that you should at least give him a chance." Kairi informed her. "It's a complete waste of a hot guy if you're just going to act immature and dump mashed strawberries over him."

"For your information Kairi, it was mashed _tomatoes_ I dumped all over him, not strawberries." She sniffed. "If you're going to criticize me, at least do it right!" As an afterthought she added, "And _you_ can marry him if you think he's hot."

Kairi laughed at that.

"I still think you're wasting your advantage. Riku's going to have a fan club as soon as he steps foot inside the grounds." She said, still giggling.

Namine smiled a bit. "_Fan club?!_" Kairi rolled her eyes.

"I'm not asking _you_ to join them! I'm just expecting you to be civil to him." Namine snapped her head around to look at Kairi so fast her neck cricked.

"OW! Are you crazy, Kairi? The guy hates me!" She exclaimed, her eyebrows flying up.

"Is it mutual?" Kairi asked seriously.

"Of course!" Namine blurted out. _At least, _she thought, _it's _usually_ mutual, unless we have something weird like what happened when we were younger happens again. I hate mushy moments!_

Her thoughts were interrupted rudely by the door—which had just slammed open, bouncing back off of the wall. Kairi and Namine looked up to see Riku in the doorway, looking panicked.

"Is there a place to hide?!" He hissed, looking frantically around the room.

Namine jerked her thumb towards the big, walk-in closet.

"I want an explanation later!" She called after him as he bolted into the closet and locked it behind him.

"You bet, as long as they don't get to me!" they heard him call back through the thick door. Kairi stared at the closet door.

"What the heck…?" She began. Namine shrugged, and pulled out her sketchbook to draw. Kairi sighed, and began to read one of Namine's fairy tales.

Suddenly they heard a bunch of female giggling voices.

"I think he went this way!"

"No, he went _that_ way!" Namine stood up, smoothed down her skirt, and winked at Kairi.

"Showtime." She poked her head out the door, and waved to a small horde of teenage girls that were down the hall.

"Hi guys! Whatcha doing?" She asked cheerfully, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. The leader, a fifteen year old girl with long, curly red hair, bright green eyes and an up-tilted nose smiled at Namine, and walked towards her.

"My name's Kiki." She informed Namine, putting on a cheery smile, "We're looking for Prince Riku." She gestured at the girls that flocked around her. "We're his new fan club."

Namine choked on air. _Kairi was right…_

"_Fan club?!"_ she gasped, her eyes wide. "What were you planning to do when you found him?!" She demanded, filled with unexpected sympathy for her nemesis.

Kiki snorted, and flipped her beautiful red hair back.

"Details." She said dismissively. She looked Namine over. "I don't suppose that you'd like to join, would you?"

Riku's POV

_When you've resorted to hiding in your nemesis's closet to avoid a swarm of crazy fan girls, you know you've lost it. _I thought, hearing Namine talk to Kiki.

So far, she didn't seem to be giving me away, but with Namine, who knew?

I heard her ask what Kiki planned to do when they found me. I shuddered. _There _was something I really _didn't_ want to think about.

"I don't suppose you want to join us?" I heard Kiki ask.

_Crap_. I gripped a pair of shoes nervously.

I heard Namine laugh, a pretty, bell-like sound. _Wait, _pretty_? _Bell-like?!_ Arrrg! _

"Are you kidding? My dad and Riku's mum have been trying to get to Riku and I to be _friends_ for ages, and I'm not about to drool over him."

I smirked, _Hell yes! _

I heard Kiki snort.

"Fine, _Princess_, do you know where _Riku_," Kiki sighed as she spoke my name, and I internally gagged. God, this was disgusting!

"Is?" I heard Namine finish. I held my breath. This was it.

"Yes." I gasped, and mentally cursed her with all my worth.

Namine's POV

I chewed my lip as she looked at me.

"Where?" Kiki demanded. I feigned thought, and chewed on my lip. Riku _so_ owed me.

"Let's see…he ran down _that_ way." I said waving my hand towards the other direction.

"Come on ladies!" Kiki shouted, and suddenly there was a huge stampede of fan girls running down the hall. I rolled my eyes, and shut the door.

I sank down to the floor, and looked at Kairi in shock

"A fan club?" Kairi said, rubbing her eyes. "I was _kidding_!"

"Is it safe?" Riku poked his head out from behind the closet door, and looked around warily. I nodded, and kicked a chair towards him.

"I feel for you, Riku." I informed him. "You've got a bunch of girls worshipping you—it must get annoying."

Riku nodded, and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Namine…" He started, and then hesitated. Kairi rolled her eyes, and said,

"Honestly! I'll leave you two idiots to make up in peace." She stomped out the door, leaving us alone.

I blushed, and fiddled with the gold swan locket; a nervous habit I'd picked up. Riku noticed.

"You still wear that thing?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. I dropped the necklace, and glared at him.

"I like it! Your mom has good taste." Riku smiled lazily, and picked up the necklace, stepping closer to me. My heart traitorously began to beat faster as he rubbed his thumb over the surface of the necklace.

"That she does." He agreed, stepping back. I smiled, and twirled a stray lock of hair around my index finger.

"Truce?" I blurted out, and blushing a deep red. Riku nodded.

"I'm going to have a bunch of idiotic girls trying to get me to kiss them stalking me; I'd like to have _one_ girl that's _not _trying on my side." He said with a slight smirk. I tapped my lip.

"Hmm." I said, turning around to face the mirror at my dressing table. "Well, you won't find _me_ in that prince-kissing crowd, will you?" I smiled at his reflection.

Riku snorted. "Yeah, but it's not like you have any kissing expertise anyway."

I glared at the mirror.

"Are you calling me a bad kisser?!" I demanded. Riku smirked.

"Maaaaybe."

I really can't explain or make excuses for what I did next.

Doesn't mean I want to.

I turned around, and before I registered what the _hell_ I was doing, I had locked my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips to his.

Riku's POV

_Oh. My. _Freaking_. God. _

Namine_. Is. Kissing. _Me_. _

_And if that wasn't freaky enough…_

_I'm kissing her back. _

_And I'm enjoying it._

_I need help. _

I pressed one hand to her back, bringing her closer, and smoothed her hair with the other. She opened her mouth slightly, and I tasted raspberries on her tongue.

We didn't come up for breath for another minute or so, and I saw that Namine's face was flushed slightly red. She looked as shocked as I felt, and then smiled slightly.

"Still think I'm a bad kisser?" She asked softly, pulling gently on some of my hair.

Unfortunately, I could come up with no response to that.

Namine's POV

I smiled, and brushed my lips lightly against his. I heard him exhale. Suddenly I froze.

_This couldn't happen. _Riku was my ally, I couldn't go past that. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, and then turned away.

"I can't believe I just did that." I said. Riku put a hand on my shoulder.

"Nami…"

I gently took his hand off my shoulder, holding it maybe a second too long.

"I'm not supposed to fall in love with you." I said, my emotions bubbling up.

Riku started to say something, but I turned and ran.

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

WITH KAIRI

General POV

Kairi skipped down the hall after leaving The Two Royal Idiots.

She wasn't really sure where she was going, but she just wanted to get away from said 'Idiots'.

"Ah—Kairi, isn't it?" Kairi turned to see Queen Larxene behind her. She gasped, and then dropped into a curtsy.

"My lady!" She said; midway through her curtsy. "I didn't know you were here."

Larxene snorted.

"You have _no_ idea how _boring_ being Queen can be. Honestly, half of the time I'm sitting in my throne for paintings, and the other half I'm dictating laws that I've already dictated a hundred times before!" She stopped, and huffed.

"Sounds annoying." Kairi said sympathetically. Larxene nodded, and looked past Kairi.

"I'm looking for Riku, I want him to go see the Princess now. Any idea where he—"

"He's _with_ Namine now." Kairi interrupted. "He was running away from a horde of fan girls and hid in Namine's closet."

Larxene started laughing so hard that she eventually choked.

"Riku has _fan girls_?!" She giggled, "I have to go see them."

Kairi put her hands on her hips.

"You're going to egg them on, aren't you?" She asked, rolling her eyes. The older woman smirked.

"Hell yes!" Kairi curtsied again, hiding a smile.

"You're horrible person, milady." She said.

"Yes, that I am, dearie." She tapped her chin. "Hopefully this'll make Namine jealous."

Kairi snorted, sounding very un-ladylike. "Sorry Your Maj, but Namine has a vendetta against that plan. I don't think she'll ever accept it."

"Whatever. I can try, can't I?" Larxene retorted, and then craned her neck to try to see around the corner. A chorus of giggles had just started up nearby. "Ooh! Are those the fan girls?" she asked.

Kairi pinched the bridge of her nose, and replied,

"Yep."

"Sweet."

Larxene walked swiftly away, towards the loud sound of the fan girls nearby. Kairi then rolled her eyes and started back to Namine's room. She wondered if her friend and Riku had finished their discussion.

She had just reached Namine's closed door when it flew open, and Namine ran out; tears beginning to trickle down her face.

"Namine!" Kairi shouted after her friend. Namine paused, and looked hopelessly at Kairi. "What's wrong?" She asked gently.

Namine shook her head.

"I'll be in the garden." She whispered, her voice cracking. Kairi nodded, watched as her friend ran away. Kairi clenched her fist, resolving to hit Riku when she saw him. She stomped through the door and—

Stopped.

Her eyes went wide.

Riku was sitting on Namine's bed, his head in his hands.

"What the heck happened?" Kairi demanded. Riku looked up in surprise.

He blinked.

"Believe me when I say that I have absolutely no clue." He said feelingly.

Kairi rolled her eyes, and started to run towards the garden to weasel the story out of Namine.

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

Riku eventually got up, and stomped out into the hall. He looked both ways to check for the Fan Girls of Doom, and then sprinted towards his room. Just as he reached for the doorknob of his room, he heard the terrifying sound of twenty girls giggling and whispering at the same time.

"There he is!"

"Catch him!"

Riku gulped, and hurriedly opened the door and slammed it behind him. He pressed his back to the door, and hissed as the girls began to kick and hit the door with loud THUMPS. Quickly, he grabbed a heavy oak chair that was sitting against a wall, and pushed it up against the door. The girls still moved the door slightly, but it did not give way.

Riku grabbed a white crystal on his bureau, and muttered a few words. Seconds later, and image resolved in the thin air in front of him.

"Sora, my life has been bashed to pieces." He informed the image of the brunette in front of him. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Hello to you too Riku." He said. He frowned, and tried to see over Riku's shoulder when another THUMP came from the door. "What's happening? Did you steal something from the knights again?"

"No!" Riku said hotly, "Those are _fan girls_ that are trying to _kick my door down_, and then _swarm all over me!!!_"

Sora stared at him, and raised a hand.

"Let me get this straight." He said, ticking off events on his fingers, "You've got a swarm of fan girls outside your door that are attempting to swarm all over you." He raised his eyebrows. "Wow, and you aren't dead yet? I'm impressed."

"Shut up Sora." Riku snapped. He ran a hand through his hair.

"How's Project Namine?" Sora inquired, "Have you managed to trip up, humiliate, or otherwise make life hell for her yet?"

Riku turned crimson.

"No." Sora leaned forward.

"You turned red. What happened? Did she get to you first?" he asked, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"No."

"Did she create the fan girls?"

"No."

"Did she save you from the fan girls?"

"…Yes."

"Riku! You let your nemesis save you?!" Sora shook his head in mock disappointment. "That is _so_ unmanly." Riku sent a death glare to his friend.

"Shut up Sora." He snapped.

"What happened?" Sora asked, leaning his head on his fist. "You've got your 'Nami' face on."

Riku stared, and then asked indignantly, "I have a 'Nami' face?!"

"Yep." Sora said cheerfully. "Now," he continued, adjusting imaginary glasses, "What has happened to you?"

Riku put his head in his hands.

"Let's say that in a book I read, the hero was running from a crowd of evil pixies—"

"In a book you…OH!" Sora said, getting it. Suddenly he laughed, "Evil pixies…"

Riku laughed a little, and then continued,

"So in this book I read, the hero escaped the evil pixies by throwing himself on his nemesis the Witch's mercy, and hiding in her closet—"

"You hid in her _closet_?"

"Ahem." Riku said, flushing bright red. "As I was saying, after hiding in Witch's closet, the hero attempts to say thanks to her, and then…" He trailed off, his cheeks burning red.

"This is the good part, isn't it?" Sora asked, once again messing with his invisible glasses.

"Mmm."

"Well?" Sora asked impatiently

"Well, so the really dumb hero sort of…accidentally calls Witch a bad kisser." By now he was staring down at the table.

Sora's jaw dropped.

"YOU KISSED HER???"

"—and so, the hero and Witch end up making out." Riku looked up at Sora. The brunette looked like he thought the world had gone insane.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KISSED HER!!!" Sora yelled.

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH HER YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Riku screamed.

Sora thought about that. Slowly, he grinned. "You are royally screwed, dude." Sora informed Riku.

"Tell me about it." Riku said, rubbing his temples. "The only way the day could get worse is if Axel somehow heard this…"

"OI! CLEAR OFF YOU OBSSESSIVE FAN-GIRL PEOPLE!"

Sora began to laugh "Speaking…of…which!!!!" he gasped.

Riku groaned.

"I'm so screwed."

Axel burst into the room, causing the chair that had been against the door to slam into the wall with loud CRACK.

"Fan girls Riku?" He laughed with a big grin on his face. Riku muttered incoherently under his breath.

"Axel." Sora said, tapping his forehead in a salute.

"Sora." Axel replied, nodding. Riku continued his muttering.

Axel dropped down into the chair that he had "accidentally" slammed against the wall.

"Soooo…" He said, playing with a handful of fire that he had conjured, "I saw Princess Namine running for the gardens with a couple tears on her face…your doing?"

Riku paled.

"She was crying? Brilliant, NOW what am I going to do?!" He shouted, beginning to pace. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is up with him?" He asked Sora. Sora rolled his eyes and replied,

"He ended up making out with his arch-enemy."  
"SORA!!!!" Riku shouted as Axel practically fell out of his chair laughing.

"Later mate, tell me how it goes." Sora said, saluting.

Riku swore at Sora's fading image. Axel finally stopped laughing long enough to choke out a few words.

"Well, looks like you two'll end up married anyhow." He said, grinning. "And I didn't even have to interfere."

Riku didn't comment.

The grin slid off of Axel's face. "Wait…why was she crying?" He looked at Riku clearly, and only then noticed the paleness of his face and his gloomy attitude. "What happened?"

Riku sat down, and once again put his head in his hands.

"She ran away after she kissed me." He said, his voice muffled, "She said that she wasn't supposed to fall in love with me, or something like that."

Axel frowned. "So much for Larxene's plans, then."

Riku smirked halfheartedly at the pyro.

"First names, Axel?" He asked,

"Shut up." Axel said dangerously. "That is SO not your business." He then stood up. "As for Namine…wait it out. See how she is going to act, and then decide what you want to do."

"Becoming my psychologist, Axel?" Riku asked bitterly, "I didn't know you had it in you."

Axel snorted. "Well, there's no talking to _you_ now, is there?"

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

Namine sat, silently crying, on a stone bench in a secluded corner of the blooming garden. She slowly calmed her breathing, and took in the whirl of colored plants all around her. She eventually stopped crying, and picked a flower.

She slowly crushed a lavender colored petal in her hand and smelled it.

_I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. _

_**Don't lie to yourself—you enjoyed that kiss.**_

_I'm just going to forget it!_

_**Nuh-uh. You think **_**Riku's **_**going to forget it?**_

…_no comment. _

Namine could practically hear a part of herself snort.

_**Yeah, go into denial all you want girlie, but one way or another, this is going to come up again—mark my words.**_

Namine grumbled at herself, and thought angrily,

_He's got all the girls he could ever want, why go after me?_

"Namine?"

_**Are you by chance**_ _**thinking of those girls that he was **_**hiding **_**from?**_

"Nam_ine_!"

_Okay, but Kiki looks like she could be persuasive. _

_**Hmm. Well, all **_**I **_**can say…er, ask, really... would it really be so bad if you accepted Riku?**_

"YES!" Namine screamed, and then blushed when she realized that Kairi was standing right next to her. Kairi winced, and clutched her ear.

"What on earth Nami…?" She groaned. Namine blushed.

"Sorry, I was talking to myself." She said, cheeks still red. Kairi rolled her eyes, and sat down on the bench.

"What happened? You ran out of that room like an executioner was on your tail."

Namine looked down.

"Suppose I said that I kissed Riku full on the lips…" Kairi fell off of the bench.

"Come again?" She asked in disbelief, "_You _kissed _Riku_. NO EFFING WAY." She shook her head, and placed her palm on Namine's forehead. "Are you feeling all right? You said yourself that you hate him."

Namine bit her lip. "That's a bit of the problem."

"Great," Kairi said gloomily, "There's more than one."

Namine cleared her throat, and started fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Finally she ventured,

"What would you say if I told you I'm falling in love with him?"

Kairi paled, "I'd say the bloody apocalypse is coming." She mourned, and then grinned, "And I also figure that I'm going to have to help you two come together."

"I don't know Kairi…" Namine said, closing her eyes. Kairi shook her head.

"Namine, honestly. Follow your heart."

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

A FEW DAYS LATER…

Riku took a deep breath as he stood in front of the Informal Dining Room doors.

This was the first time since The Kiss that he would see Namine…and he was nervous, an emotion that he wasn't very familiar with.

He pushed open the doors, and walked silently in. His mother, sitting next to King DiZ with Axel standing in the shadows behind her directed him to the seat next to Namine.

She then carried on with a rather boring conversation about royal parties. Riku slid into his seat, and crumpled his napkin in his hand.

"Hello Riku." Namine said softly. "Bit late, aren't you?"

He sniffed.

"Can't be Mr. Punctuality every day—it'd get boring."

Namine actually laughed. LAUGHED!

"Touché." She picked at her food. "So, met any fan girls lately?" She asked, a smirk on her face. This _is the Namine I know._ Riku thought happily, _Teasing and irritating; what could I want more?_

"Actually," he said, returning the smirk, "They put a tracker crystal on me, and it took _ages_ to find a place to hide it. And that _girl_ Kiki won't let me alone for a _second_…"

Namine rolled her eyes, and replied, "If you had just chosen one of them, this wouldn't even be a problem."

Riku shrugged, and drank a bit of his water.

"If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears." He said, putting his hands on his knees. "But Kiki's bound to find a way into this dinner if she has to bash down the doors—"

He broke off as a few serving girls came into the room with dessert. One of them was Kiki.

"I told you!" Riku hissed. Namine giggled, and Kiki shot her a hateful look. Namine scowled back at her. Kiki glowered, and then stomped out.

"I don't know, Riku," She said, "But I'm pretty sure she's willing to fight for you."

Riku stayed silent, and then said abruptly,

"No one's going to tangle with Kiki. Ever. And she knows it."

Namine chewed her lip. _Here goes_.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Riku raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Namine smirked.

"Children," DiZ called, getting both teen's attention. "Tomorrow is Riku's birthday, as I'm _sure_ you knew…" He glared at Namine when he said this.

_Oops._ Namine thought, blushing.

"…and Larxene and I have decided that we will hold a ball in the honor."

Both Namine and Riku stood at the same time.

"MOM!"

"_Father!" _

Larxene rolled her eyes.

"G'Night kiddos."

"Great." Namine muttered to Riku as they left the table, "Now I'm going to have to be Miss Perfect Princess."

Riku snickered. "Nothing new there."

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

Namine's POV

I stood in front of my mirror and adjusted the skirt of my dress. Ankle length and white, it made me look like a ghost. I was so sick of white.

Unfortunately, most of what I had in my closet was white. And my father would expect me to act 'Perfect Princess' again, while Riku would expect me to act like a little angel.

"_Now I'm going to have to be Miss Perfect Princess_."

"_**Nothing new there."**_

I balled my fists and walked over to my closet, flinging the doors open when I reached them. A slow smile crept across my face.

Anybody up for a little rebellious spirit?

A HALF HOUR LATER

I stood in front of my mirror again, my hands shaking slightly as I lifted the silvery-blue mask to my face.

My father was going to _kill_ me.

But, hopefully, he wouldn't realize who I was.

Hopefully.

Because today I was going to tell Riku I loved him.

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

General POV

Riku sulked in the shadows of the ball room and tried to hide from the swarm of giggling girls that made up two thirds of the crowd.

He touched the black mask on his face. It made him look stupid, but it was totally worth it; some of the girls didn't look at him as closely as they would.

"Riku." He didn't move. He heard someone sigh in irritation, and gripped his shoulders to turn him around. He looked at the person, and his jaw dropped.

A blonde girl with a short, silvery-blue strapless dress and a matching mask stood before him. He concentrated. Beyond the mask she bore a striking resemblance to…

"Namine?" He asked, still staring. She blushed, and put a finger on his lips.

"Not so loud, idiot!" She hissed, "You think I want my dad to recognize me?"

I took her finger off my mouth, and asked with a smirk,

"Aren't you supposed to dress up as the little modest and distant princess?" She glared.

"I'm sick of being the little angel. Besides…" She trailed off and looked around. They were in a fairly empty corner of the ballroom, with no one within hearing distance. She put her hand on his arm. "I wanted to tell you—"

"Riku!!!" They both looked up to see Kiki, dressed in a short, acid-green dress standing with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here? And who the hell are you?" She asked in irritation, seeing Namine. She quickly turned back to Riku.

_Bitch._ Namine thought.

"I thought you were going to stay with me during the dance." Kiki pouted. Namine drew back her hand like she had been burned.

Riku's POV

_Great, she found me. That just makes my day. _I thought gloomily. I noticed that Namine had drawn back from me, and was looking at me in shock and something else I couldn't identify. I wanted to explain that I didn't want to stay with Kiki, but I knew that she probably wouldn't believe me, and Kiki would probably take out her fury at dismissal at my hands on Namine.

Kiki smiled, gripped my hand, and batted her eyelashes at me.

"First dance?" She purred. I remained expressionless, and tried to contain my nausea.

She took my silence as acceptance, and pulled me out to the center of the room.

I didn't resist.

Namine's POV

I stood, frozen, in that corner. A tear slid down my cheek as I realized that Riku wasn't even objecting to Kiki's touch.

I walked calmly out to the garden outside the glass doors and sat down. My chest felt empty, and I felt cold.

_So cold…_

_I was right about Riku when I was younger: he's a total jerk. _

Another tear trickled down my face.

_**Or is this just how heartbreak feels?**_

I wiped my eyes and clenched my fists.

I was done crying over Riku; he was probably unreachable.

But that didn't mean Kiki couldn't be damaged.

_So cold…_

I tore my mask off, and stomped on it.

**Okay, reading that last part, I guess that you cankill me. That is one heck of a cliffhanger. Haha, heehee, I'm gonna go hide in a closet now...**

***hiding in closet* **

**Review? Pretty please?**


	15. Evil Fan Girls, Anyone? Part II

**I am so sorry, ithas been forever!!!! This is by far my fav chapter. But it is a little bittersweet...**

**Tell me what you think!!!! ...Please?**

**Riku: Great, is she STILL after us?**

**Namine: Yep. You think she totally messed up?**

**Riku: Yes.**

**Larka: I OBJECT!!!!**

**Riku and Namine: Shut up.**

***Huffs* Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Guys, come on. If I was supreme queen of the universe, Disney would STILL beat me off with a stick when I try to claim KH. I have BRUISES!!!!! jk.**

_Namine's POV_

_I stood, frozen, in that corner. A tear slid down my cheek as I realized that Riku wasn't even objecting to Kiki's touch._

_I walked calmly out to the garden outside the glass doors and sat down. My chest felt empty, and I felt cold._

_So cold…_

I was right about Riku when I was younger: he's a total jerk_. _

_Another tear trickled down my face._

**Or is this just how heartbreak feels?**

_I wiped my eyes and clenched my fists._

_I was done crying over Riku; he was probably unreachable._

_But that didn't mean Kiki couldn't be damaged._

_So cold…_

_I tore my mask off, and stomped on it._

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

I walked purposefully towards the group of girls that were Kiki's most devoted followers. If I was about to wage war, I might as well have allies. When I reached them, they sneered, and one girl with mousy brown hair and blue eyes stepped forward, and said with sickly sweetness,

"Princess, we didn't see you…" She stopped as I glared at her, exuding coldness like a chill breeze.

"There?" I finished coolly.

She took a step back and looked around.

"You seem…different." She said carefully. I narrowed my eyes.

"Obviously. Now," I said, looking around, "You are Riku's fan club?"

There was a flurry of nods and 'yes's. I folded my arms.

"So Kiki said you'd get Riku somehow, I presume." There was more nods and 'yes's. "Interesting. So why is it that Kiki and Kiki alone is the one with Riku right now?"

The girl who had first spoken bit her nail.

"W-well," She stammered, "She will come back eve—"

"She's not coming back." I said flatly, matching her gaze for gaze. "Ever. She's used you. Once she's pressured Riku into obliging her, she's never going to _look _at you, let alone help you." The girl nodded, her eyes calculating.

"Ladies?" She asked turning to her friends. Each of them, one by one, inclined their heads. The girl stuck out her hand.

"My name is Selphie Marisola." She told me, as I shook her hand. "But my friends," she smiled, "and allies call me Selphie." I nodded. She smiled sharply. "We will bring Kiki down." She informed me, "And if you want Riku after that, you may take him. But if you use us the way Kiki has, you will wish you died as a child, Princess."

_I think I like this girl._ I thought.

"Fair enough, and please call me Namine." I told her. I addressed all of them. "Anyone for revenge?"

The only response was a round of dark laughter, which would be enough to terrify anyone against them.

But I still only felt the coldness.

Riku's POV

I tried to track Namine with my eyes, but I lost sight of her when she left the room. I hoped that she didn't think I went with Kiki because I wanted to.

I saw her come in again, and I smiled when she didn't seem like she was crying.

"Something happy, honey?" Kiki asked sweetly. I glared at her.

"Do _not _call me honey." I said through gritted teeth. She only smiled, and put her hand in mine. I stepped away, and she stepped towards me.

_Does she really think she's going to get anywhere with this?!_ I fumed.

She started to say something when a thin girl with white-blonde hair and piercing green eyes framed by black wire glasses walked over to us.

"Ah, Beka," Kiki said, somewhat angrily, "What on _earth _are you doing here dear?" She jerked her head towards me and hissed, "Can't you see I'm _busy_?"

The girl she called Beka smiled, took her glasses off, and began to polish them.

"The rest of us were wondering when you were going to come back and give someone else a chance at flirting with Riku." She said, squinting at her lenses. "Seems to me that the ball," she took a look at the clock on the far wall, "Is almost over." She giggled. "It's going to take _much_ longer than the time we have left to give everyone a turn, Kiki." Her expression turned dangerous. "You weren't _using _us to pressure Riku, I hope."

Kiki's expression was like a thundercloud.

I could barely contain a smile. I swear; the person who started the rebellion among fan girls deserves to be a saint.

"Of course I'm not!" She spat, her eyes burning. "Get back to the group, and we'll talk!"

Beka tsked, and put her glasses on.

"You've been pushed aside Kiki." She said blandly. Kiki opened her mouth, like a fish, her eyes bugging out, but Beka continued, "Sadly, we have found a NEW leader…with Selphie as Second in Command, of course."

"I see," Kiki growled, she pulled her long red hair back from her face, and continued, "And who is the wench who DARES to replace me?" She asked icily.

Beka smiled slowly.

"I believe you know her. My Lady Commander Namine is a wonderful leader, and," her smile grew, "I think she might even be colder than _you _are Kiki."

My heart froze. Namine, the sweet, beautiful girl that I fell in love with, now cold and unfeeling? How was that even POSSIBLE?!

"Where is she?" I demanded; my eyes boring into Beka. "Where?!" I roared. She shook her head.

"Sorry Prince Riku," She said coldly, "But I don't think she'll want to see _you _right now." She turned away, and I called to her back,

"Wait, what do you mean?!" She looked back at me.

"Do you really not know?' she asked, an eyebrow raised. I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists.

"_No, I really don't know!"_ I growled. "Now tell me!" Beka laughed coldly.

"You broke her heart when you chose Kiki. You should see her eyes now…they're like chips of ice."

I stood, frozen in horror as Beka walked away. Kiki snorted, and stomped off, probably to pretend that she's not hiding.

I really didn't care.

I had to find Namine.

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

Namine's POV

I stood beside Selphie in a corner of the room and watched as Beka delivered my message to Kiki. I smiled grimly; I knew Kiki was going to be in shock when she heard that a girl she thought was a little mouse had just taken over her organization.

"Namine?" I raised my eyebrows coolly at Selphie and nodded at her. Selphie sighed, and rubbed her forehead.

"What comes after this?" She asked. "I've always followed Kiki—always. I…I don't know what'll happen after this is over. She's not going to like me anymore, and she used me." She sniffled slightly, and despite the emptiness in my chest, I felt a flicker of compassion.

"You'll have me, Selphie. And you can make friends. You'd be surprised how easy it is if you aren't trying to intimidate people." Selphie smiled slightly, and then turned to the returning form of Beka.

"Well?" I asked, "How'd she take it?" Beka smiled savagely.

"She was furious." She purred. I nodded, and smiled slightly at her.

"Good job, Beka. Get ready for Mission PRETTY, please." Beka nodded at me and Selphie, and then walked out to the other girls.

"Mission PRETTY should work." Selphie said, tapping her chin. "But if it doesn't…?"

"It will." I assured her. "I'll make sure of it." With that, I walked out of the room, heading to the currently empty War Room that no one EVER used; a horde of my allies on my tail.

IN THE WAR ROOM

I leaned back in my comfortable chair, and cast a lazy gaze around the room. The girls who now followed me were sitting around the table, their gazes riveted on me.

"Ladies." I greeted them, standing up and brushing down my silvery-blue dress. "You all know why we're here. Or at least I hope you know why we're here, because otherwise you're going to be lost, and lost is NOT the place to be when taking revenge."

There were a few solemn nods. I smiled.

"Now, we are going to bring Kiki down. She still has followers—of that I'm sure. They'll need to be taken down first. Are you ready?"

There was a thin chorus of 'yes's. I sighed dramatically, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I collapsed in my chair, and said,

"Well aren't you the essence of enthusiasm." I commented dryly. I leaned forward, and pressed my palms to the table. "Come on girls, are you in or not?!"

"YES!" The sound of the female voices nearly shook the table.

I smiled.

They were ready.

I stood once again, and Selphie passed out the mission forms.

The girls filed out once they had their missions, leaving Selphie and I alone.

"That was good." Selphie said suddenly. I smiled.

"Thanks." Selphie twirled a finger.

"But…Namine…don't forget who you are." I raised an eyebrow at Selphie. She was blushing ever so slightly, but looked me steadily in the eyes. "You can't be the Ice Bitch for the rest of your life—you have to remember the girl that fell in love with Riku, the girl that would laugh…someone who was…happy."

I sighed.

"That girl's pretty far away, Selphie. But I know what you mean. And thank you."

"No prob, Boss."

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

Selphie's POV

Having Namine in the position of leader was the strangest thing that has ever happened to me. And probably for _her_ as well. Honestly, the girl was a woman scorned, and a princess at that. Ruling was in her blood, along with revenge.

But it wasn't her time to rule yet, let alone over an organization of fan girls that her nemesis created.

But, anyway. Back to Mission PRETTY.

I padded behind Namine as we walked to Kiki's room. I heard Diana and Kitty join us silently. Namine raised her eyebrows.

"Done already?" She asked, still looking forward.

"We handed out the strawberries as planned, Boss." Kitty reported, "Jin, Zira, and Talli are on the roof above the balcony entrance, while Kila, Sahara, and Fleur are spying on Kiki." Namine nodded once.

"Where is she now?" she asked, only I seeing her hands clench into fists.

"In her room, Boss." Diana replied. I smiled at them, and jerked my head. They gave a half-bow to me, and a full one to Namine, and then pelted off to the adjoining hallways.

Namine smiled, and offered me a bag of squishy strawberries.

I smiled, and taking them, said,

"Are you going to force her into an agreement, then?"

Namine laughed shortly, and then replied, "Right Selphie! Kairi's going to die when she finds out that she gave me the idea for threatening Kiki."

"Strawberries?" I asked wryly.

"Yup."

"She'll give up all claims to any female/male organization within this kingdom…and leave Riku alone." She said, satisfied. This was the closest I had seen her to happy.

"So you get Riku, then?" I asked, smiling. The smile dropped off her face.

"No." she said bitterly, "That's his decision, and," she held out her arms, and spun around in a graceful circle, "I'm not sure if he'd want this version of me."

I sighed as we reached Kiki's door, and the six girls surrounding it.

"Don't count on it."

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

General POV

Namine knocked, and the girls heard an answering shriek. Namine tsked her tongue.

"Didn't anyone teach you to use your _inside _voice, Kiki?" She laughed as another shriek ripped through.

"Apparently not." Selphie said, as she sauntered forward. She raised her foot. "May I?"

Namine smiled and nodded. "Be my guest."

Selphie delivered a swift kick to the door handle, causing it took shake, and another kick caused the wood surrounding it to crack, enabling Selphie to disable the lock.

"Hell, I rock." She said, grinning. Namine giggled, and pushed the door open.

Kiki stood in the center of her room, the picture of beauty, marred only by her furious expression.

"You bitches!!!" She screamed, "I almost had everything! You can't just barge in here and…and…be…uh…"

"Bitches?" Beka suggested. Kiki shot her a poisonous look. She turned towards the balcony to look for a means of escape, but three former fan girls dropped down in front of her. She finally turned to Namine.

"What do you want, PRINCESS?" She hissed.

"A full abdication of your leadership," Namine said promptly, "and absolutely no claims to Riku."

A funny look came over Kiki's face.

"Aw, upset that he turned you down sweetie?" She purred, flexing her hand.

Namine stiffened.

"He didn't turn me down."

Kiki tutted, and replied,

"Tsk tsk, lovie, in denial? He chose me. ME. Not you. Now, what would he want with an icy little princess? He never wanted you before, did he?"

"Shut up!" Namine screamed. Kiki smiled predatorily.

"Ooh, I hit a chink in that exterior of yours." She sighed, "What a shame."

Namine shook her head, and said,

"Keep dreaming." Kiki giggled, and launched herself at Namine, her fingers curled into fists. Namine delivered a roundhouse kick to her stomach. Kiki neatly dodged, and slapped Namine across the face. Namine punched Kiki in the stomach, and kicked at her knees for good measure.

Kiki yelped, and dropped, dragging Namine by the hair down with her. The two girls clawed and kicked each other hard.

Namine eventually got the upper hand, and sat on Kiki's back with the girl's arms behind her back.

"Give up?" She gasped.

"Newah!" Kiki shouted, her face pressed against the floor. A couple girls snickered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." Namine said, taking an offered strawberry and crushing it against Kiki's hair.

"Ack!!! Okway, jwust lwet me wup! Shweesh! I gwive!" Namine got up, and offered her hand to Kiki. Kiki smirked, and took it. She got up, and pulled the worst of the strawberry from her hair.

"Well, that's done. Thanks girls." Namine said, brushing imaginary dust off. The ex-fan girls laughed and eventually dispersed, going back to the party or some other place. Selphie left as well, smiling at Namine as she left.

Kiki and Namine were left alone.

"Well, wasn't expecting this." Namine said, looking at the red head. Kiki sighed, and then declared,

"Well, _I_ had fun. I haven't had that much fun in the mortal realms in ages. You were a good enemy, princess."

Namine's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" she gasped, "Mortal realms?" Kiki shook her head gently, and a low shine appeared in her red hair; her green eyes took on a fey look.

"It's interesting enough, what happens here. My name _is_ Kiki, but…I'm a, well, mischievous nymph."

"So you didn't _technically_ have to stalk Riku?"

"Er…" Kiki coughed, "He is…well…" she trailed off, rubbing her neck apologetically.

"Yeah, he is." Namine sighed, rubbing her eyes. All of the action of the night was catching up to her. Kiki smiled, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Go to the party. You aren't doing anyone good alone here." Namine crossed her arms.

"I hate parties."

Kiki rolled her eyes. "No, you don't. Go on, _shoo_." On the last word, she disappeared in a slight shimmering green light.

Namine was left alone in the room. She looked around, and then asked a bird that was perched on the balcony,

"What kind of world _is _this?!"

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

Riku's POV

I had been searching the entire castle when I heard the fan girls disperse. A bunch of them walked past me, but none of them talked to me.

I searched the crowd, but there was no sign of Nami. Finally, I saw Beka in the crowd.

"Beka!" I yelled, waving at her. Beka looked at me, rolled her eyes, and turned to walk away. I jumped in front of her.

"Riku, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked coldly, raising an eyebrow.

_What's her problem?_ I wondered.

"Where's Namine?" I asked, crossing my fingers for luck behind my back. Beka shook her head.

"She's with Kiki, right now." She answered, and tried to step around me. I blocked her again, and then demanded

"Where's 'with Kiki' exactly?" Beka glared at me.

"Kiki's room, two rights and a left, watch for crushed strawberries."

"_Strawberries?_" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

Beka shook her head, and replied feelingly,

"You really DO NOT want to know." With that, she pushed past me. I ran down the hallways she had indicated, and stepped around the multitude of splattered strawberries on the floor.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I dodged yet another strawberry.

I followed the trail of crushed strawberries to a dark wooden door. I took a deep breath, and pushed it open. It swung soundlessly open, and I stepped in.

The room was dark, illuminated only by moonlight and a single flickering lamp. I peered around the room, finally seeing Namine sitting on the floor of the balcony, with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head pressed to one of the cold stone guardrails.

I walked up to the entrance to the balcony, and hesitated, not sure what to say.

I mean, I had just effectively abandoned her on the dance floor, and chosen a bitch over her. What the heck do you say after that?

Namine spoke first, her face still facing forward.

"Selphie, I really don't want to talk."

I cleared my throat nervously.

"It's not Selphie."

Namine's head whipped around, and for the first time I saw the tear tracks on her face shining in the silver moonlight. My heart clenched.

_Namine…_

Namine's POV

I sat on the balcony floor, my head against one of the guardrails. Despite what Kiki had said, she hadn't changed the fact that Riku had chosen her over me.

_Why?_ I thought, the first tears trickling down my face. I knew that I shouldn't be letting this bother me; when I was in my ice shield, I was strong.

_And this isn't strong._

I heard footsteps, and without turning around, I said,

"Selphie, I don't want to talk."

I heard someone clear their throat, and reply,

"It isn't Selphie."

I whipped my head around so fast my neck cricked. But I ignored the pain, and my heart tightened as I saw Riku behind me. His silver hair glowed in the moonlight, and I was suddenly aware that I was curled up on the floor of a balcony like an idiot. I looked at the floor, and turned away from him.

"Namine…"

He sat down next to me, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Namine…" He said again.

"That's my name." I tried to snap, but it came out weak and slightly nervous sounding.

Riku reached out to touch my arm, and I slid away. He crossed his arms and stared out at the view.

"Guess it won't help to say I'm sorry?" he asked.

I looked coolly at him.

"Guess not then." He sighed. "Listen, Namine, I really am sorry—"

I turned to look at him head on, and locked my sapphire eyes on his aqua ones.

"Sorry?" I asked incredulously, "_Sorry?_ Well, why the heck do you feel sorry, Riku? Is it because just after we had made up _as friends,_ you, out of nowhere, ditch me for Kiki, just because she asks you to! And I noticed that you didn't seem to mind dancing with her! You knew that she was horrible! Or are you sorry that I'm not good enough for you? Huh? Well, _answer, _dammit!!!" My voice cracked and rose on the last word.

Riku glared at me.

"First off, if you think I _wanted_ to go with Kiki? She _is _a bitch, and I went so that her fan girls wouldn't go after _you_ because I decided to stay with you!"

"How noble of you." I snapped, crossing my arms. _He can't just crawl back like this!_

Riku clenched his fists. "Why are you so mad?" He demanded, "This goes way beyond jealously!"

I felt my anger ebb a little, and sighed, leaning my face on my fist. "I wasn't going to just walk around, idiot. I was about to tell you that I was falling in love with you…but then you took Kiki's hand." Another tear leaked down my face.

Riku's POV

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

Oh.

Well, I guess she explained that pretty well.

Okay…

How the heck am I going to get her to forgive me?

Namine's POV

I stood up shakily, and turned to leave. Riku reached out and took my hand.

"Wait, Nami, I didn't—" He looked at me pleadingly. "Just let me explain!"

I pulled my hand out of his grasp, feeling my heart tear a little bit more, and said slightly sadly,

"Sorry Riku. It's just too late."

I walked away.

Riku's POV

GODAMMIT!!!

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

Namine's POV

I walked into the ballroom again, and was immediately pounced upon by Kairi.

"Namine!" She hissed, "I have heard stuff about fan girls, a fight over Riku, and strawberries! What the heck is going on???"

I looked at her dully, and replied,

"It was crushed strawberries. Took a leaf out of your book."

"Yeah, well—are you okay?" She asked, looking intently at me.

I looked straight ahead. "I just shredded my heart into a thousand shreds, and I feel like crap. Aside from that…" I stopped as Kairi gave me a slight hug.

"Sorry." She whispered. She looked around. "He coming in here?"

I shook my head.

"I have no idea."  
We walked to the emptier section of the ballroom, and waited for something exciting to happen.

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

Riku's POV

I stood alone on the balcony for a while, listening to Namine's footsteps recede.

I had thought I would be able to fix this.

Apparently, I couldn't. I stared out to the dark palace gardens and the flickering lights of the town beyond.

Finally, I turned and walked down to the ballroom myself. The lights were a little to dark, the music was a little too loud, but I didn't mind. People didn't notice me as much.

Then I saw Namine, and started towards her.

_God, I am so masochistic. _

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

Namine's POV

Okay, to explain exactly why my life is so sucks right now:

I was just abandoned by the guy I was completely in love with, and then told him it was too late when he tried to explain his reasons to me.

And my dad would be really angry with me.

According to him, princesses must be angelic and modest, sweet, but distant too.

Okay, so I moderated from that ideology.

Screw that, I stomped on it and threw its bleeding carcass to the proverbial wolves.

In other words, my dress was definitely _not_ suitable for my father's idea of a princess.

Sparkling blue with silver threads, it reached two inches above my knees, and had spaghetti straps. Its neckline wasn't low, but it wasn't high, either, and it revealed the swan necklace I hadn't thrown out yet.

Damn. I hope Riku doesn't notice it.

I tried to melt into the shadows behind Kairi, avoiding any passing glances.

Suddenly, Kairi elbowed me, and hissed,

"Nami! Look ou—"

"What?" I asked, stepping out from behind her, and looking around "What—" My breath stuttered to a stop as I found my face a scant three inches from a certain silver-haired boy's. I clenched my fists. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

Riku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Technically, you said that it was too late, not that I should leave you alone." He retorted, "And, I am going to be tortured and picked at for the rest of my life if I ask you this but…" He gave me puppy dog eyes, "Dance with me?"

I felt like the bottom of my stomach had dropped out. I dropped my gaze to the floor, and pressed my cold hands to my burning cheeks.

Kairi glared at Riku, and said

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want—"

"Yes!" I tried to choke the word back, but it slipped out somehow. Riku looked shocked, and a grin grew on his face.

"Really?" He asked, his face glowing.

I glared at him, but I smirked a little.

"Okay Romeo," I said, "let's go before I change my mind." He laughed, and grabbed my hand to pull me out to the dance floor. I closed my eyes, and sighed as he put a hand to my side.

_I am going to seriously regret this_.

I looked into his aqua eyes and everything fell away—and I lost all will to stay away from him. I held his hand tighter as the music swelled.

_Ugh…I'll regret it later._

DiZ's POV

I.

Hate.

These.

Things.

"Aren't these parties great?" Larxene asked from beside me, "I swear everything's perfect. Everyone who matters showed up, and,"

Ugh. So much for mature queens. I tuned her out and frowned as I thought about my daughter. Namine was well mannered, and the perfect princess, but she was absolutely NOT cooperating with my plans for her future.

Honestly.

Of all things, why can't she listen to me in the romance department.

Through my thoughts, I vaguely noticed that the dance floor was clearing up. Soon there were only two figures dancing.

Larxene gasped.

"What is it now?" I asked tiredly, expecting to hear some rant on how SHE should be dancing or some twaddle.

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Give you three guess who they are, and the first two don't count." She said weakly.

I peered down, and gaped as I recognized the familiar golden hair and cerulean eyes.

I nearly had a heart attack when I realized that she was dancing with a certain silver-haired prince.

And I nearly had an apoplexy when I noticed…

"WHAT THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER WEARING?!"

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

Riku's POV

I noticed that Namine and I were the only ones on the dance floor.

"And this isn't embarrassing at all." I muttered, glaring at the shocked figure of my mom at the end of the hall. Namine laughed quietly,

"Afraid?"

I rolled my eyes, and said playfully, "I'm terrified."

She sighed, and spun in a quick pirouette.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked quickly. The music was beginning to slow, and I didn't want her to reject me _again_. She lifted our entwined hand to her cheek, and then stood on her tiptoes to kiss me swiftly.

When she pulled away, I raised an eyebrow.

"I think so." She said slowly as Ansem began to storm down to us. "That okay?"

I gripped her hand tightly as a grin broke out across my face. "That's okay. You have _no_ idea how okay that is."

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

Namine's POV

I sighed as Father came closer. I noticed that his face was bright red.

"Crap." I muttered, and tried to hide behind Riku. However, he tightened his hold on me, and pinned me to his side. I glared up at him, and said,

"You are so pushing it." His eyes glittered.

"I'm trying to save you, Nami."

"What?!" I hissed, stiffening.

He bent slightly so his brushed my ear; my eyes widened.

"Be quiet." He breathed. I huffed, and crossed my arms.

"You're totally controlling, anyone ever tell you?"

"Nope, sorry." He smirked.

_Grr. Stupid controlling...what the hell, I'll think about this later…_

Ansem's POV

I stormed to my daughter, my eyes fixed solely on her.

"Namine Tsunami!" I yelled.

Everyone turned their heads to watch us. Namine flushed, but did not look down.

I only realized the strangeness of that later.

"What in the name of all powers are you _wearing_?!" I roared.

She lifted her chin and looked me steadily in the eyes. I started.

_What on earth…_

"I am wearing a dress, Father." She said steadily, her blue eyes not moving from mine. "I think it is high time to have some independence, and wear what I like."

I began to splutter, but she held up a hand, stopping me.

_Who the hell is this, and what ha she done with my daughter?_

"If you say that being my father entitles you to be able to dictate what I eat; what I wear; what I do every day and night, what then, father, would happen when I am queen?" Her eyes turned steely, and I felt a grudging respect grow for her.

"Will I be subject to the whims of advisors who will surround me? Will I never make my own decision, please tell me _Father_, what would you have me do, exactly?"

I smiled and shook my head, my expression evidently taking her by surprise.

"You have changed, Namine." I said softly, "And I suppose it's in a good way, but it is hard to see, all the same."

I looked again at her short blue dress and scowled,

"Although I can't say I'm impressed with your fashion choices."

There was a roll of laughter throughout the room, and I realized with a jolt that everyone had been listening in on our conversation.

I then looked around, and saw that Riku and Namine were holding hands.

_I will never understand them,_ ever.

**WEEKS LATER**

Namine's POV

I skipped around the gardens, and ran with my arms outstretched, laughing as the wind embraced me. Flowers blew into my hair, and my hair became windblown, but I could care less.

I was in love.

I only wish I could have enjoyed it more when it lasted.

Riku's POV

I laughed as I saw Namine dance in the garden. I was inside, but leaning on the rails next to the stairs leading down to the garden.

"Having fun?" I called, the wind blowing at my hair. She giggled, and jogged up to me, I caught a brief glimpse of joyful eyes before she leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Yep." She laughed when she pulled away. I rolled my eyes and leaned forward onto my elbows.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked curiously. She shrugged, and jumped up on the rail to sit down.

"Don't know." She said, shrugging. She touched my hand lightly. "But I think it has something to do with being in love."

"Hmm…guess I can deal then." I said, and placed a hand behind her head to draw her into another kiss.

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

**IN IMMORTAL REALMS**

The Lady of Love, Aphrodite stood next to a redheaded nymph as they looked .

"Kiliama, honestly, did you have to mess with them?" She asked fondly, casting a glance at her friend.

Kiki snorted, and expertly flipped her hair over her shoulder,

"Not to give offense, my lady, but those two were _made_ for each other. And call me Kiki." She crossed her arms, and Aphrodite's face filled with something akin to uncertainty.

"Yet their story is one of much trial." Both immortals turned to see a white-blonde female nymph with icy blue eyes.

"Beka?" Kiki asked with surprise, "You're an immortal?"

Beka laughed dryly, and she began to glow with a cold white light.

"I'm a seer, something akin to a witch." She replied, joining them in looking at the two mortal teens far below. "And their trials haven't yet begun."

"Will you quit talking in riddles?" Kiki asked irritably. Beka glared at her while Aphrodite laughed.

"I _mean,_" She began loftily, holding her chin higher, "That they will go back to be apart once again within the month, and—"

"WHAT?!" Kiki shrieked, her eyes beginning to glow. Aphrodite frowned, and tugged on Kiki's sleeve. Kiki growled, and her eyes ceased to glow. Beka continued,

"Their story is one of fairy tales and legends; this brief calm of peace and love will soon be tested—by a mere mistake by the queen, and a fear of the princess."

"Right little ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Kiki asked gloomily, "You and the three Fates should get together sometimes and create the end of the world."

Beka waved a hand.  
"I've already done _that_," She said snottily, "but enjoy this love while it lasts, which it won't for much longer." With that she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"I was enjoying this." Aphrodite said sadly,

Kiki nodded, and leaned her head on her face.

"There are so few true love stories, aren't there?" She asked sadly.

Aphrodite sighed.

"So true."

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

General POV

Larxene walked steadily through the halls, and smiled as she saw the princess walking through the hall, singing.

"Princess Namine," She called, linking her arm through the girl's. "Walk with me, talk with me!"

"Um, okay…" Namine said uncertainly, and allowed herself to be towed along.

"So, I've been planning." Larxene announced, smiling. Namine smiled back,

"Planning what?" She asked, rolling her eyes, "Please don't say another party, I'm sick of them!"

Larxene's eyes gleamed,

"Not at all my dear, I've been planning your wedding."

Namine stiffened. "What?" She croaked, "Wedding?"

Larxene nodded energetically.

"I've been thinking of maybe white and yellow roses for the flowers, and you could wear a nice white dress, with not too much lace…" She continued, but Namine's mind had shut down after a few sentences.

_Married?_ It was too much to take in.

"I'm only fifteen." She whispered. Larxene looked down in confusion.

"So?" She asked, an eyebrow raised, "Girls get married when they're younger than that."

"But, your majesty, no…no, I can't!" Namine protested, " Please! I am not ready, I cannot—"

"Yes, you can." Larxene said severely, "And on top of that—"

Namine broke from the queen's hold and raced away, back to her room.

Riku's POV

I was humming when I walked down the corridor, and I accidentally collided with Namine.

"Nami?' I asked, concerned as I noted the tearstains on her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

She viciously wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"Your mom is planning our wedding, apparently." She said angrily. I shook my head.

"She's nuts." I said, rolling my eyes. I looked again at her red eyes, and put an arm around her. "Namine, you don't really believe we'll get married, do you? You're only fifteen, and I'm only sixteen. It'd never go through."

She buried her face in my chest.

"She'll make it go through." She said, her voice muffled. I stroked her hair as she cried.

"Shh…it's all right…" I comforted her. I felt angry at my mother. She knew that Namine still felt like she needed a life; why would she force her into a decision she didn't want to make?

Namine pushed away from me.

"No, no it isn't all right." She said grimly. I looked at her, an eyebrow quirked.

"What do you plan to do about it?" I asked, a slight smile on my face.

Shutters closed behind her eyes, and my smile faltered. I was painfully reminded of her expression when she thought I left her for another. She was ice.

"I love you Riku, but…goodbye."

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

Namine's POV

I stood next to my father as I watched Riku mount his black stallion. I walked over to him, and held his stirrup. He swung into the saddle with a graceful ease that made me envious.

"Be safe." I told him, smiling. "Don't run into ogres or anything."

He snorted.

"As if anything could be worse than _that_ ogress." He said, jerking his thumb towards his mother, who was helped into the saddle by Axel. His eyes looked into mine, and I quickly looked down.

There was no sense in reminding myself that I still loved him. I might say something I would regret later.

"Namine." His tone was gentle, and so was the hand that guided my head up to look at him. "We don't have to do this."

"We do." I said sadly, holding his hand for the last time. "I'm sorry." He sighed, and shook his head.

"I still love you, no matter what." He told me severely. "And I know you love me too, no matter what you say."

"You know me too well." I replied, shaking my head.

"RIKU! Time to go!" Larxene yelled. I stepped back.

"Bye." I said softly. Riku turned his horse around.

"Goodbye Namine." He called back.

I waited until he was out of sight before sprinting to my room to unleash my tears.

_I love you too, Riku. _

**BACK IN THE IMMORTAL REALMS**

"Definitely the best love story in the universe." Kiki said in disgust.

Aphrodite nodded.

"Somebody should slap Larxene silly." She said.

Kiki jumped up and down

"Ooh! I volunteer!" She squealed. Aphrodite grinned evilly.

"Or we could send Cupid after Axel and Her Majesty." Kiki stopped jumping up and down.

"I like that idea." She ran out of the room. "CUPID!!!"

Aphrodite laughed.

**Well? In case any one is wondering about my fixation with greek legend...well, I have a fixation with greek legend. Hehe.**

**Adios me amigos!**


End file.
